


¡Esto es la guerra! Otaku VS Anti Otaku

by Moonssi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Humor, M/M, Manga & Anime, Out of Character, Top Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke Being an Asshole, Video & Computer Games, Yaoi, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:49:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29564979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonssi/pseuds/Moonssi
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki: Varón de dieciséis años. Sociable como segundo nombre, lo que más le gusta en esta vida son los chicos, si son 2D mejor, es alguien que naturalmente siempre verás feliz. Por cierto... Es Otaku.Sasuke Uchiha: Varón de veinte años. Antisocial como segundo nombre. No le gusta nada en especial, encerrarse en su cuarto a escuchar música como mucho, poca veces lo verás sonriendo y odia la vida. Por cierto... es AntiOtaku.¿Qué pasará cuando estos dos seres incompatibles se junten para casarse y vivir hasta que la muerte los separe?©Personajes pertenecientes a Kishimoto.©Todas las insinuaciones a otros animes o videojuegos corresponden a sus respectivos autores.
Relationships: Deidara/Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 5





	1. Capítulo 1.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Minamika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minamika/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 𝐚𝐜𝐥𝐚𝐫𝐚𝐜𝐢𝐨𝐧𝐞𝐬: 𝐋𝐚 𝐞𝐭𝐢𝐪𝐮𝐞𝐭𝐚 ''𝐮𝐧𝐝𝐞𝐫𝐚𝐠𝐞'' 𝐡𝐚𝐜𝐞 𝐫𝐞𝐟𝐞𝐫𝐞𝐧𝐜𝐢𝐚 𝐚 𝐪𝐮𝐞 𝐍𝐚𝐫𝐮𝐭𝐨 𝐞𝐬 𝐦𝐞𝐧𝐨𝐫 𝐲 𝐒𝐚𝐬𝐮𝐤𝐞 𝐞𝐬 𝐦𝐚𝐲𝐨𝐫 𝐝𝐞 𝐞𝐝𝐚𝐝, 𝐧𝐨 𝐨𝐛𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐧𝐭𝐞, 𝐧𝐨 𝐡𝐚𝐛𝐫á 𝐧𝐢𝐧𝐠𝐮𝐧𝐚 𝐞𝐬𝐜𝐞𝐧𝐚 𝐬𝐞𝐱𝐮𝐚𝐥 𝐦𝐢𝐞𝐧𝐭𝐫𝐚𝐬 𝐞𝐥 𝐩𝐫𝐢𝐦𝐞𝐫𝐨 𝐬𝐞𝐚 𝐩𝐞𝐪𝐮𝐞ñ𝐨. 
> 
> 𝐃𝐢𝐜𝐡𝐨 𝐞𝐬𝐭𝐨... ¡𝐆𝐫𝐚𝐜𝐢𝐚𝐬 𝐩𝐨𝐫 𝐝𝐚𝐫𝐥𝐞 𝐮𝐧𝐚 𝐨𝐩𝐨𝐫𝐭𝐮𝐧𝐢𝐝𝐚𝐝 𝐚𝐥 𝐟𝐢𝐜!

—Vamos, vamos.— Alguien zarandeaba al rubio para que se levantara.—Santo cielo, Naruto, despierta.

El blondo tan siquiera daba señales de que fuera a dejar de dormir, se encontraba sobando como un tronco. Esto estaba poniendo nervioso al otro áureo. Hoy que era un día muy importante y le hacía esto, ahora mismo tenía unas ganas tremendas de meterle un puñetazo a ver si con suerte espabilaba.

Lo volvió a intentar un par más de veces, de todas las formas posibles, desde tirarlo de la cama, hasta hacerle cosquillas. Nada funcionó.

—Realmente me vas a obligar a despertarte por las malas.— Se dijo para sí mismo, mientras ajustaba sus gafas y salía de la habitación.

Al rato, volvió a entrar, con un jarrón de agua y varios hielos en su interior. Suspiró derrotado y luego vertió el contenido de la jarra encima del rubio. En cero coma, Naruto, ya estaba reaccionando.

—¡¿Pero qué?!— Soltó exaltado.

Cuando se dio cuenta de quien era el responsable, pues tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, respiró hondo, muy hondo.

—Exijo una explicación para esto, Deidara.

El nombrado no contestó, solo se limitó a abrir las cortinas de la habitación, llenándola por completo de luz. Naruto siguió mirando las acciones de Deidara expectante a la par que enfadado.

—Tus padres quieren verte aseado y arreglado en el salón, en cinco minutos.— Comunicó apacible.

Esto enfureció mucho más al blondo.

—¡¿Solo por esto decides mojar mi preciado pijama!?— Naru hizo un puchero.

—Ese pijama apesta, a parte, ¿qué le ves de «preciado»—Hizo comillas con sus dedos.— a ese pijama de rata?

—¡Ebichu no es una rata, es un hamster!

Deidara solo rodó los ojos.

—Me da exactamente igual lo que sea. Tus padres quieren verte, Naruto, no los hagas esperar.

El rubio se enfureció de sobremanera por lo que había comentado Dei acerca de su pijama favorito. ¿Cómo se atrevía a meterse con su querida Ebichu? Nadie podía.

Después de un rato haciendo esperar al ojiazul aposta, salió vestido de la forma más hortera que pudo. Una chaqueta naranja chillón, con una camisa azul chillón. Millones de chapitas adornaban sus pantalones verdes y las cintas que llevaba al rededor de su cintura también eran la par de llamativas, además, sus nuevos tenis altos del mismo color que la chaqueta, le quedaban de muerte. Sonrió zorrunamente hacia Deidara que lo miraba estupefacto, sabía que odiaba como se había vestido, su boca abierta y sus gestos lo delataban. Se colocó los auriculares y bajó las escaleras con la mirada del blondo detrás. Cuando estuvieron en la planta baja, Naru, buscó con la mirada a sus padres, pero lo que encontró fue algo impactante.

—Agárrame.— Soltó, posando su mano en el pecho de Dei, asustándole.

—¿Qué ocurre, Naruto, te encuentras bien?

La vista del ojiazul estaba perdida en el frente.

—Dei... _Se me acaba de dilatar el ano._ ¿Quién es ese chico?

La expresión del nombrado fue un cuadro, luego cambió a cabreo y acto seguido rodó los ojos.

—Lo descubrirás muy pronto.

Naruto miró a su acompañante con cara de molestia, odiaba que fuera tan soso a veces, sobretodo cuando se trataba de chicos.

Caminó el pequeño espacio que daba hasta el salón y entró a este. Saludó a todos los presentes con su gran sonrisa blanca y por acto de su padre se sentó en el sofá, quedando cara a cara con aquel dios del Olimpo. Estuvo observándolo un rato, sin cortarse un pelo, le daba exactamente igual si aquel chico lo pillaba comiéndoselo de arriba a abajo.

—Por fin te dignas a aparecer.— Habló su padre por primera vez, entre risas, pero se notaba que no era una broma lo que acababa de soltar.

Al blondo esto le dio igual, pues seguía absorto en aquel chico de piel pálida y ojos negros. No había visto ser más guapo, claro está, después de sus chicos en 2D.

—Naru, ¿estas escuchando?— Esta vez era su madre quien hablaba.

—O, sí, claro.

A quien quería engañar, no había escuchado nada de lo que se estaba diciendo en esa sala. Él solo estaba pendiente de ese chico y todas las fantasías que se le venían a la cabeza. Estaba pendiente hasta que algo le hizo volver al mundo.

—Creo que lo mejor será dejarlos solos, para que hablen un rato.

Un hombre muy parecido a aquel chico había hablado. Naruto, por primera vez, en aquel día, miraba a alguien que no fuera a su nuevo crush. Lo que había mencionado aquel hombre le parecía la idea más maravillosa del planeta.

Después de que se marcharan los adultos, Naru, procedió a colocarse, «seductoramente». El muchacho lo miraba sin expresión alguna. Estuvieron un rato así, viéndose, sin decir nada. Al áureo eso le mataba, no sabía ni por donde empezar.

—Me llamo Sasuke.

El ojiazul se sobresaltó al escuchar sonido de la boca del otro.

—Naruto.

—Lo sé.

Tragó seco, este tío era un apático del copón, menos mal que su aspecto le compensaba. El rubio se limitó a mostrar sus albinos dientes en un intento de sonrisa.

—Y bien... ¿Sabes por qué estamos ahora mismo aquí?— Preguntó Naru.

Él realmente no tenía ni idea de porque le habían presentado a Sasuke, ni porque sus padres lo querían despierto a las once de la mañana.

—Se supone que somos prometidos.

—¿Disculpa?

—Que nos vamos a casar.

El de piel morena no sabía que decir o como actuar, eso le había chocado bastante. En ese instante entró Deidara con una bandeja, con dos tazas de té y galletitas. Realmente, como buen mayordomo, debería haber dejado el plato y haberse marchado, pero no lo hizo, Deidara decidió hablar.

—No me puedo creer que tan siquiera puedas mantener una conversación con tu futuro marido. Naruto, eres el ser mas sociable que conozco... No sé, háblale de tus videojuegos o de los dibujitos chinos esos que ves.— Soltó Deidara, a saber porqué. Tal vez... ¿Intentando ayudar?

—¡Dei!

—¿Dibujos chinos?— Sasuke se unió a la conversación.— ¿Estás hablando de anime?

—¿Te gusta?— Al pequeño Naru se le iluminaron los ojos.

—No.—Contestó de forma seca.— Eres... ¿Un Otaku de esos?

—Sí, me podrías llamar así.— Respondió orgulloso el áureo.

De repente el semblante de Sasuke cambió a uno completamente serio. Deidara se arrepintió de lo que había dicho y decidió retirarse, pero se topó con los padres de los chicos.

—Bueno... ¿Qué tal os veis?— Habló la madre de Sasuke.

—No pienso casarme.— Soltó el pelinegro severo.

Todos los presentes se asombraron ante la respuesta del piel porcelana.

—¿Esto a que viene Sasuke?— Su padre parecía a punto de echar humo.

—Que no me pienso casar. Y menos con un _Otaku._


	2. Capítulo 2

La tensión se mascaba en el ambiente. Tras las palabras de Sasuke, los Uchihas habían decidido abandonar la sala para tener unas ''amables'' palabras con su hijo. Por otro lado, la familia Namikaze Uzumaki se había quedado en la sala.

—¡No me pienso casar!— Gritaba el blondo menor.

—No es opcional, Naruto, lo harás sí o sí. — Esta vez era Minato, quien con semblante serio contestaba a la rabieta de su hijo.

Naruto no se podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, ¿realmente ellos le estaban haciendo esto? ¡Tenía dieciséis malditos años, ¿cómo iba a casarse con esa edad?! Sus padres estaban dementes, sí, obviamente lo estaban.

Movió las manos y gesticuló varias veces. Él no estaba procesando bien nada de esto, es más, debía de ser una broma. Así que comenzó a reírse.

—¿De que te ríes, Naruto?— Era Kushina quien preguntaba.

—De esta broma pesada que me estáis haciendo.

Siguió riéndose, pero él sabía que era más para acallar su nerviosismo, que por el hecho de creer que sus padres le estaban jugando una broma pesada.

—No es una broma, te vas a casar con Sasuke.

Naruto miró a su padre, quien había hablado tan serio como nunca antes lo había hecho.

—¡¿En qué siglo vives, viejo?! No estamos en la edad media como para que vengas a casarme con un desconocido por vacas, gallinas y tierras.

Realmente no podía creer nada de esto, su cabeza estaba dando vueltas, estaba alucinando en colores.

Volvió a mirar a su padre, esperando una respuesta, pero su semblante no cambiaba, seguía igual de serio que cuando había hablado antes.

Naruto no solía levantarle la voz a sus padres, él era una perra en todos los sentidos, pero no con sus padres, a ellos los respetaba, pero seguía sin entender como era posible que se les hubiera pasado semejante locura. Él, casarse, siendo un adolescente, con un imbécil engreído que estaba más bueno que el pan, pero seguía siendo un maldito deficiente.

—Naruto por favor.— El nombrado miró a su madre que tenía un deje triste en su hablar.—La empresa de tu padre está en la bancarrota, la única forma de que salgamos adelante es con ayuda de lazos externos, es decir, los Uchihas, pero ya sabes como son las cosas aquí, como se heredan las empresas, cariño.

¿Esto que era un maldito cliché? ¿Su vida se había convertido en una mal libro de alguna pagina web o algo así? porque él no se había enterado cuando se había convertido en un puto personaje.

—¿Me estás pidiendo que me comprometa con ese chico que es un completo desconocido por salvarte el culo?— Decía esto mientras levantaba el brazo y con el dedo pulgar señalaba a la puerta.

—Los Uchihas no son desconocidos.—Pausó.— Y no seas un niñato desagradecido, Naruto, el dinero que me proporcionaba la empresa era la que cubría todos tus caprichos.

Tras las palabras de su padre se sintió molesto, tanto que sin darle tiempo a replicar se levantó de su asiento y traspasó la puerta de aquella sala. Al salir pudo ver al causante de todo esto apoyado al lado del umbral, con sus padres y su hermano en frente.

El rubio no pudo evitar mirarlo de forma que si las miradas matasen, aquel azabache ya hubiera terminado desangrado y cortado en pedazos en el suelo de la casa del blondo. Sasuke por su parte solo lo siguió con la mirada, con una expresión neutra.

⍣ ೋ⍣ ೋ⍣ ೋ

—¡Lo odio, lo odio, lo odio!

El de piel morena no paraba de gritar, mientras abrazaba un pollito de peluche y pataleaba en la cama de su amiga.

Esta, que se encontraba sentada en una mesa que estaba enfrente de la cama, llevaba unos auriculares puestos y miraba fijamente a la pantalla, digo miraba porque era lo único que hacía.

—¡Estoy intentando leer!— Gritó, pues ya no podía más y su amigo le estaba sacando de quicio.

Naruto intercambió miradas con ella, estaban en un duelo, él le decía algo así como ''¿En serio? eres una persona horrible'' y ella solo contestaba con su mirada de ''Como no te calles te dejo el culo más abierto de lo que ya lo tienes, maldita zorra.''

—¡¿Hinata te estoy contando sobre un dramón enorme donde me tengo que casar con un tipo al que le lamería los pectorales y prefieres a tus malditos coreanos tóxicos los cuales a cada tres palabras ya están montándose uno sobre otro?!

Puso una mano sobre su clavícula, mientras las pulseras de su mano tintineaban y sonreía sarcásticamente.

—Sí.

—¡Hinata esto es muy serio!

La nombrada se levantó, dando un pequeño recorrido hasta sentarse al lado de su amigo.

—¿Estás seguro de que no has vuelto a tener uno de tus sueños húmedos con un chico guapo y te has dado contra la cama y te piensas que es real?

El blondo abrió la boca, entre sorprendido y enfadado, mientras le hacía entender sin palabras, lo muy ofendido que se sentía en ese momento.

—Eso me acaba de doler, que lo sepas.

Nuevamente volvía a hacer miles de poses extrañas para que la chica notase su indignación.

Hinata observaba todo con una expresión calmada, tratando, en parte, procesar todo la información que su mejor amigo le estaba contando. Tras un rato en silencio, y con el rubio al lado maldiciendo, habló.

—A ver, entonces...—Hizo una pausa, ordenando en su cerebro todo.—¿Tus padres están en bancarrota?

—Sí.

—¿Y te quieren casar con un chico que no conoces de nada?

—Sí.

—Pero que según tú está muy bueno.

—Sí.—dijo, para acto seguido mascullar un ''maldito hijo de perra'' entre dientes.

—¿Pero es un capullo integral?

—Efectivamente.

Esto último lo dijo antes de que levantarse de la cama abruptamente, tirando consigo el peluche que tenía encima y volviendo a mirar a su amiga con mala cara.

—Naruto, ¡¿me estás diciendo que tienes de prometido a un tío buenorro, y estás viviendo una historia de Wattpad y pretendes que te crea?!

—¡Hinata!—Ya no sabía que más decirle o cuantas veces había blasfemado con evacuar encima de sus seres queridos para que le creyera.—¡Eres mi mejor amiga!, ¿Por qué no confías en mi?

—Es broma, sí que lo hago, solo me estaba quedando contigo—. Se levantó, para abrazar a su amigo y manosearle los cachetes, los cuales había inflado por la contestación que esta le había dado.

Luego de este pequeño drama, de los llantos de Naruto y de un par más de maldiciones y gritos siguieron hablando sobre todo el tema en profundidad. La no tan pobre Hinata, escuchaba a su amigo con atención, mientras en su cabeza mil y un escenarios eran montados.

—La verdad es que es muy surrealista, sí.—Habló—. pero no creo que sea malo.—Hizo una pausa, al ver la expresión del áureo.—Quiero decir... ¡Estás viviendo una historia de un manga, deberías sentirte agradecido!

—¡¿De casarme con dieciséis años?!—Gritó Naruto.

—Sí, ¿Qué hay de malo?

—Tierra llamando a Hinata ¿Dónde quedó tu cerebro?

—¡Muchos personajes se casan a esa edad!

—¡En los mangas, Hinata, en los mangas, no en la vida real!

Naruto estaba ya de los nervios. Entendía lo mucho que su amiga amaba el yaoi, él también lo hacía, pero no estaba entendiendo donde había dejado su lógica en estos momentos.

—¡En Disney también pasa!

Suspiró fuertemente, mientras trataba de no arrastrar a su amiga de los pelos; Imaginó chicos guapos, ramen, chicos guapos dentro de bañeras con ramen, él comprándose un videojuego nuevo, oh, y a Sasuke.

Apretó los puños fuertemente antes de pronunciarse.

—Me voy a ir.—Dijo, para poner las manos en posición del meme donde la chica le explica a su madre algo.—la próxima vez que vuelva a tu casa, quiero ver que tus neuronas hayan venido de vacaciones.

Hinata se rio ante lo dicho, levantándose para ir nuevamente hacía el ordenador, cuando estuvo sentada en la silla, se volteó hacía Naruto.

—¡Qué sepas que voy a buscar historias con la misma temática para leerlas toda la noche!—Alargó la «o» de «toda»—¡Tú mejor amiga va a solucionar esto por ti!

—Qué te jodan—Vocalizó sin sonido, antes de cerrar la puerta.

⍣ ೋ⍣ ೋ⍣ ೋ

Caminaba por las calles de la ciudad, mientras se mensajeaba con alguien en busca de una respuesta afirmativa.

Hoy, Hinata le había fallado como consejera, y es que, la quería mucho, eso sí, pero tampoco sabía que esperar de ella cuando se trataba de estos temas. Suspiró, a la vez que el sonido que su teléfono hacía cuando una notificación aparecía llegaba a sus oídos.

Miró la pantalla del aparato, para acto seguido sonreír y continuar su marcha, pero esta vez, con un destino en mente.

En el momento en el que llevó allí, tocó la puerta sin miramientos, esperando a que su segundo mejor amigo le abriese. En lugar de eso, un chico castaño recogido en una coleta y que él bien conocía abrió.

—¿Shikamaru?

—¿Naruto?

Un silencio muy incómodo se formó entre los dos.

—Bueno, yo me voy.— Comentó rompiendo el silencio—Sí buscas a Gaara... creo que sigue en su cuarto.

—Gracias.

El ojiazul agarró la puerta cuando el moreno la soltó. Acto seguido entró entró a la casa, un poco bastante confundido, tratando de entender porque Shikamaru había abierto la puerta.

Subió las escaleras, llevando un recorrido mecánico, pues se sabía la casa de su mejor amigo de memoria. Cuando llegó a la habitación vio que la puerta estaba abierta y dentro del cuarto, se encontraba cierto pelirrojo ordenando y doblando ropa.

—¿Te estás tirando a Shikamaru?

Gaara, sorprendido se dio la vuelta.

—¡¿Qué?!, ¡No!, mi hermana es quien lo hace.

Muchas luces empezaron a encenderse en la cabecita de nuestro protagonista, conectando los puntos entre sí. Todo tenía sentido ahora, que estúpido.

—Pero hablando de eso...—El de ojos aguamarina se sentó en la cama, encima de toda la ropa que hacía nada había doblado.—Tengo un problema con un chico.

—Se supone que venía a hablarte de mis problemas, no yo ha escuchar los tuyos.

Gaara se levantó de la cama, caminando hacia donde se encontraba él y poniéndose muy cerca de su cara.

—Estoy sufriendo por un hombre. Y yo nunca sufro por un hombre.

Naruto puso expresión de pánico. Esto si que era una verdadera emergencia, es decir, no lo era, pero para ellos sí lo era.

Le hizo una mueca para que continuase hablando. A veces no entendía a sus amigos y porqué les gustaba hacerse los interesantes en estas situaciones.

—Tiene novia. ¡Quiero meterme en sus pantalones y tiene novia!— El pelirrojo efectuó un gesto dramático, colocando su mano encima de sus ojos y cayendo a la cama. Acto seguido se levantó— He pensando en quitárselo.— un puchero apareció en su cara.

El áureo por su parte, se acercó a su amigo, a la vez que movía la cabeza lentamente. A continuación, colocó sus manos en los hombros del contrario.

—A ver, somos unas perras, porque lo somos.— Gaara asintió.— Pero no le hacemos putadas a nadie que no nos haya hecho daño. Esa chica no se merece eso.

—Cierto.— Cuando Naru se separó de él, puso su mano en su mentón.—Le voy a decir a Sakura que me presente a algún chico. Estoy cansado de esta vida llamada soltería.

—¿Quieres un chico? Yo te regalo uno.—Respondió en tono arisco.

—¡Oh, es cierto! ¿Venías por un problema con alguien no? Cuéntame sobre ese macho alfa.

Naruto le contó lo mismo que le había contado a Hinata, sin dejarse ningún cabo suelto. Repitió varias veces lo malditamente sexy que era y que si no fuera un idiota realmente le encantaría tenerlo en sus sábanas.

—¿A quién le gustan los Otakus?— Se pronunció Gaara. Esta vez tirado de lado en la cama mientras sorbía un batido de chocolate.

—¿A todo el mundo?— Preguntó irónicamente.

—No. La verdad es que no.

—Yo soy otaku y le gusto a todo el mundo.

—Porque eres rico y te duchas.

—¿Por qué no me iba a duchar?

—¿Por qué eres Otaku?

Naruto agarró su teléfono, haciendo como si alguien le hubiese llamado.

—Tengo una llamada para ti. Es el circo.

—Vaya, no sabía que había contratado a un comediante.

Comenzaron a reírse, tras un rato de insultos y juegos de palabras. Los problemas de Naruto, entonces, se disiparon un poco, aún así, poco tardó, pues Gaara volvería a traer el problema a flote.

—Está bien.—Metió la pajita del batido en su boca nuevamente.—Siento que deberías de mostrarle tu lado más perrón.—Sorbió.— En otras palabras, que vea lo que se está perdiendo. O sea, que porque seas otaku no significa que no puedes ser un partidazo. Además, si en tus ojos es deseable pues aprovecha para hacer el frutifantástico, al menos no te quedas con la ganas.

—El problema no es que no se fije en mí. El problema es que soy menor para casarme con un chico que no conozco de nada, y que aparentemente me odia sin motivo, solo porque mis padres han vuelto a la edad media.

El pelirrojo suspiró, intentando encontrar las palabras correctas para su amigo.

—Siento que lo único que te va a salvar, es disfrutar el momento. No puedes hacer nada más. Eso o pagar a alguien para que mate a todo el clan Uchiha.

Naruto miró extraño a su amigo.

—Era broma.—Puso cara de ángel—Dile que sí a tus padres. Cásate con él, finge un matrimonio feliz y luego que cada uno vaya por su lado. Sencillo.— Finalizó, mientras hacia ruido con la cañita pues ya se había acabado su batido.

Naruto exhaló. Tenía muy claro que ninguno de sus amigos podía ayudarle hoy.

⍣ ೋ⍣ ೋ⍣ ೋ

Regresaba a su casa luego de haber estado todo el día fuera. Realmente Gaara tenía un problema con el sexo; no sabía ni cuentas veces le había insinuado que tuviera relaciones con Sasuke.

—«Odio a ese tipo, como voy tan siquiera a tocarlo. Yo no soy tú Gaa-chan»— Pensó para sus adentros.

Él estaba tan enfrascado en sus pensamientos que entró a su casa, oyendo a Deidara de fondo pero no escuchando lo que decía, caminó hacía su habitación, subiendo los escalones con desgana y entrando a la habitación sin realmente ver lo que estaba en ella.

Siguió caminando, hasta que chocó con algo en el suelo... Un futón, y encima de este...

—¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?!

—¿Qué crees que hago aquí sino es dormir con mi futuro esposo?—Soltó con ese tono monótono que le caracterizaba.

Los ojos de Naruto se agrandaron y una expresión de desconcierto apareció en su rostro.

—¡¿Cómo?!


	3. Capitulo 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 𝐄𝐬𝐭𝐞 𝐟𝐢𝐜 𝐜𝐨𝐦𝐞𝐧𝐳ó 𝐚 𝐬𝐞𝐫 𝐞𝐬𝐜𝐫𝐢𝐭𝐨 𝐚 𝐟𝐢𝐧𝐚𝐥𝐞𝐬 𝐝𝐞 𝟐𝟎𝟏𝟔 𝐲 𝐬𝐞 𝐫𝐞𝐭𝐨𝐦ó 𝐞𝐧 𝟐𝟎𝟐𝟎, 𝐚𝐡𝐨𝐫𝐚 𝐞𝐬𝐭𝐞 𝐚ñ𝐨 𝐥𝐨 𝐞𝐬𝐭𝐨𝐲 𝐭𝐫𝐚𝐬𝐥𝐚𝐝𝐚𝐧𝐝𝐨 𝐚𝐪𝐮í, 𝐩𝐨𝐫 𝐝𝐢𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐬𝐨𝐬 𝐦𝐨𝐭𝐢𝐯𝐨𝐬. 𝐄𝐬 𝐩𝐨𝐫 𝐞𝐬𝐭𝐨, 𝐪𝐮𝐞, 𝐚𝐮𝐧𝐪𝐮𝐞 𝐧𝐨 𝐜𝐫𝐞𝐨 𝐪𝐮𝐞 𝐭𝐞𝐧𝐠𝐚 𝐥𝐚 𝐦𝐞𝐧𝐨𝐫 𝐢𝐦𝐩𝐨𝐫𝐭𝐚𝐧𝐜𝐢𝐚, 𝐞𝐬𝐭𝐞 𝐜𝐚𝐩𝐢𝐭𝐮𝐥𝐨 𝐲 𝐞𝐥 𝐬𝐢𝐠𝐮𝐢𝐞𝐧𝐭𝐞 𝐟𝐮𝐞𝐫𝐨𝐧 𝐞𝐬𝐜𝐫𝐢𝐭𝐨𝐬 𝐜𝐞𝐫𝐜𝐚 𝐝𝐞𝐥 𝐜𝐮𝐦𝐩𝐥𝐞𝐚ñ𝐨𝐬 𝐝𝐞𝐥 𝐫𝐮𝐛𝐢𝐨, 𝐭𝐫𝐚𝐭𝐚𝐧𝐝𝐨 𝐝𝐞 𝐡𝐚𝐜𝐞𝐫𝐥𝐞 𝐮𝐧 𝐡𝐨𝐦𝐞𝐧𝐚𝐣𝐞, 𝐚𝐮𝐧𝐪𝐮𝐞 𝐬𝐞𝐠ú𝐧 𝐜𝐮𝐚𝐧𝐝𝐨 𝐥𝐨 𝐥𝐞𝐚𝐬, 𝐨 𝐚𝐡𝐨𝐫𝐚 𝐦𝐢𝐬𝐦𝐨, 𝐧𝐨 𝐬𝐞𝐚 𝐞𝐥 𝐝í𝐚 (𝐗𝐃)

Observó la situación con pesadez. Sí el mundo estaba conspirando contra él, que parase ahora mismo, porque esto ya no era gracioso ni divertido.

Hoy su día había sido bastante malo y esperaba al menos tener un sueño reparador sin que nadie lo interrumpiera, sin embargo, ahí estaba el Uchiha, colocando una almohada encima del futón que se encontraba en el suelo de su habitación, pegado al pie de su cama.

—¿Qué haces aquí? — Volvió a preguntar Naruto, a sabiendas de que iba a arrepentirse.

—¿Eres tonto? Te lo acabo de decir.

—Ya, ya. ¿Pero por qué?, ¿Qué ha cambiado?

Por ahora, el ambiente estaba tranquilo, dentro de lo tranquilo que podía estar, claro.

—Escuchame. —Se levantó del suelo, acercándose al blondo. —A mí tampoco me gusta mucho esta idea, pero debo ayudar a tus padres. Así que me quedaré esta noche.

Naruto no estaba entendiendo nada, ¿en qué contribuía una pijamada a la situación de sus padres?

Suspiró pesadamente, estaba tan exhausto mentalmente que no tenía fuerza alguna para replicar al idiota que estaba junto a él, así que simplemente asintió y sin hacer ningún sonido con su boca, arrastró sus pies a la cama, tirándose encima de esta en posición de estrella.

—¿Roncas? —Se pronunció el rubio, sin quitar la vista del techo.

—No—. Fue la respuesta más fría que había oído nunca.

—Estupendo, porque yo sí. —Dijo con una zorruna sonrisa.

La expresión de asombro de Sasuke, que rápida mente fue transformada a una de fastidio y que el áureo no podía ver, pero sí llegaba a sentir, hizo que su noche mejorase un poco.

⍣ ೋ⍣ ೋ⍣ ೋ

Un gran silencio invadía la habitación, lo único que se podía apreciar era la respiración de los dos y el sonido que las sábanas de Naruto hacían cada vez que se movían de un lado a otro.

Todo lo que había pasado le estaba consternando demasiado, miles de pensamientos se agolpaban en su mente y una preocupación creciente en su pecho no le dejaba pegar ojo.

Entendía que el negocio de su padre no estuviese yendo bien, ¿pero no había una mejor solución que no fuera casando a su hijo con un descerebrado sin corazón? Estaba casi seguro de que sí la había, pero no estaba comprendiendo porque habían elegido la peor de todas.

Seguía sumido en sus pensamientos, revolviéndose en la cama, cuando el silencio que reinaba en aquel lugar, fue roto por un ruido que conocía muy bien; unas tripas sonando... pero no eran las suyas.

Puso una mueca de sorpresa, para que acto seguido una pequeña sonrisa fuera dibujada en su cara.

Levantó rápidamente la mitad de su cuerpo, apoyándose con las manos. El resto seguía dentro de las mantas.

—¿Tienes hambre?

Nadie respondió, por el contrario, la barriga del pelinegro volvió a sonar.

—Sé que estas despierto y tienes hambre.

—¿Y si la tengo que pasa? —Alegó de mala manera repentinamente.

—Pues que deberías comer algo.

Las tripas del Uchiha seguían sonando fuertemente mas este no contestaba a nada que el blondo le dijera.

—Deja de ser un orgulloso y vamos a la cocina—. Le recriminó molesto.

Sin previo aviso, y tras decir esto, salió de donde estaba, para dirigirse a la puerta y abrirla, esperando que Sasuke copiase sus movimientos.

Se quedó un rato ahí, esperando, apoyado en ella y mirando al chico con cara de molestia. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacerle esto? Se estaba preocupando de su maldita salud y prefería comportarse como un niño pequeño.

La poca paciencia de Naruto se estaba acabando, cuando el Uchiha menor se levantó acompañado de otro sonido estomacal.

⍣ ೋ⍣ ೋ⍣ ೋ

Durante todo el camino se mantuvieron en silencio, Sasuke seguía a Naruto escaleras abajo, pero la única voz que estaba en ese momento presente, era la de la cabeza del último nombrado, que no paraba de maldecir lo incomoda que era la situación y como odiaba al chico sin apenas conocerlo de dos días.

Cuando llegaron a la cocina, el de ojos ónix se sentó detrás de la barra, mientras que el áureo apoyaba las manos en la encimera y le daba la espalda al primero.

Naruto suspiró pesadamente para sus adentros. Ahora mismo en su mente miles de escenarios estaban siendo montados y ninguno dejaba bien parado al Uchiha. Por otro lado, pensó que lo mejor sería tener la fiesta en paz, y de paso, hacerle caso a Gaara; Iba a cocinar para él y demostrarle que se estaba perdiendo el mejor plato que pudiera probar, o sea, él mismo.

Se dio la vuelta, con una falsa sonrisa, encarando a Sasuke.

—¿Qué quieres comer?

El azabache lo miró con desdén, para luego pronunciarse.

—¿Sabes hacer _onigiris_?

—Claro que sé—. Mintió.

Realmente no sabía, nunca había cocinado en su vida... En el Cooking Mama siempre sacaba medallas de oro, además de que había visto a Deidara hacerlo más de una vez, por lo que no podía ser tan difícil ¿no?

Imitando lo poco que recordaba de cuando Dei le hace la comida, agarró el delantal para no manchar su pijama, y, acto seguido, comenzó a rebuscar por toda la cocina los ingredientes. A pesar de que buscó y buscó, muchos de los productos se le hacían difícil de encontrar.

Sasuke, por su parte, observaba muy atento a Naruto, mientras tenía los codos apoyados en la encimera y sus manos entrelazadas encima de la boca.

—¿Realmente sabes lo que estás haciendo?

—Claro que lo sé—. Contestó acompañado de una sonrisa agría.

—No lo creo.

Como no se callase iba a coger una de las sartenes y se la iba a romper en la cabeza.

Ignoró al Uchiha y comenzó de nuevo con su búsqueda, esta vez teniendo más suerte. Encontró el arroz y lo puso dentro de arrocera, configuró como pudo aquel cacharro y lo dejó haciéndose. Acto seguido se dio la vuelta, quedando frente a Sasuke, pero todavía apoyado en la encimera.

—Hay que esperar ahora.

Sasuke rodó los ojos, mientras pronunciaba un «Ajá». Posteriormente, todo volvía a quedar en silencio y Naruto volvía a tirarse de los pelos.

Pese que a ninguno de los dos les gustase la idea, eran prometidos, por lo que no entendía porque este chico nunca intentaba entablar una conversación con él. Sí realmente terminaban casándose, ¿esto iba a ser así todos los días?

—¿No eres muy hablador eh? —. Intentó bromear.

—Soy hablador con quien tengo que serlo.

—Iré a por una manta a ver si así me afecta menos tu frialdad—. Contestó Naruto sarcástico.

El pelinegro reaccionó con desagrado al comentario de Naruto mas no dijo nada.

El Uzumaki forzó una sonrisa, pero en el fondo estaba igual de molesto que su acompañante.

Ahora mismo, había llegado a una conclusión; tenía que ponerle veneno para ratas algún día en la comida o, bueno, mejor un laxante, no quería ir a la cárcel por asesinato.

Después de una guerra de miradas y muecas fastidiadas, algo comenzó a oler mal, muy mal.

Naruto entonces, cayó en la cuenta de que el olor que entraba por sus fosas nasales era olor a quemado e inmediatamente fue corriendo a la arrocera, para confirmar, mientras revolvía el arroz con una cuchara de madera, que realmente se había quemado.

Estaba tan ocupado llorando internamente, que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de Sasuke detrás suya.

—Está quemado.

—Gracias por el dato capitán obvio—. Volvió a responder sarcástico.

—Sí nos vamos a casar... deberías aprender a cocinar, va a ser tu papel en la relación.

«¿Cómo?» Una vena salió en la cien del áureo. ¿Qué es lo que acababa de oír?

—¿Perdona?

—Era broma, era broma. Deberías ver tu cara—rio el ojinegro.

—¡¿Cómo cojones te atreves a bromear con eso maldito desgraciado, te crees que es divertido ser un machista de mierda?!

Naruto comenzó a chillar, olvidándose de que eran las tantas de la madrugada y que había más gente en la casa durmiendo. Pero es que su enfado era descomunal, y es que había pocas cosas en esta vida que le enfadaban, el machismo era una de ellas.

Simplemente, en ese momento, todo su ser estaba lleno de ira y rabia. Sabía que no era solo por el comentario, sino por todo lo que había estado guardando de él.

—Te metes conmigo sin conocerme de nada, haces comentarios horrorosos, eres una persona completamente desagradable. ¡¿Cuál es tu problema maldito hijo de perra?!

Sin pensarlo dos veces fue a por él con la cuchara en mano, le pegaría con esta y luego le daría un puñetazo, así se aliviaría. Lo que no contaba es que el contrario fuera más fuerte que él.

—Oye contrólate, hay gente durmiendo—. Agarró las muñecas de este mientras lo decía.

Naruto solo trataba de librarse del agarre, pero como no podía, optó por la opción más rápida, una patada en las partes nobles del azabache. Sutilmente colocó la pierna derecha entre las piernas del Uchiha y cuando estuvo seguro de que no iba a perder el equilibrio...

—¡Ah!

Sonrió complacido al ver a Sasuke retorcerse de dolor en el suelo.

—Espero que te haya gustado el plato principal, lo preparé con mucho amor—.Tras decir esto, salió por la puerta de la cocina, subiendo las escaleras en dirección a su cuarto.

⍣ ೋ⍣ ೋ⍣ ೋ

La mañana siguiente había llegado, los pájaros cantaban y Deidara había llegado a la habitación del Uzumaki para despertarlo como de costumbre. Zarandeó un poco al pequeño, solo para oír la confirmación de que estaba despierto y se marchó, no sin antes comentarle que el desayuno ya estaba preparado.

Naruto dejó resbalar la sabana por su cara, hasta que quedó completamente descubierta, mostrando así una gran mueca irascible junto con unas hermosas ojeras que decoraban su piel trigueña.

No había podido pegar ojo en toda la noche. La maldita risa de Sasuke le perseguía por todos lados, esa maldita y hermosa risa... ¡Pero qué estaba pensando!

Se levantó de golpe molesto, mientras cerraba las manos en forma de puño, aplastando dentro las sábanas blancas que su cama portaba, a la par, pataleaba dentro de esta con rabia.

Se supone que estaba enfadado con él y que ayer lo había declarado su enemigo mortal, ¿por qué por su cabeza solo pasaba ese momento de la noche donde se rio y no donde, triunfante, ganaba una guerra contra un idiota?

Se mordió el labio inferior, tratando de pensar cómo iba a lidiar con ese imbécil al que debería llamar marido dentro de poco. Suspiró, como hacía mucho últimamente y salió de la cama.

Se metió en el baño que su habitación poseía, quitándose toda la ropa, para quedar desnudo e ingresar a la ducha. Cuando terminó, se dirigió al armario de la «ropa buena», hoy había quedado y, aunque no estuviese en sus mejores días, eso no le iba a impedir que se pusiese guapo para la ocasión, aunque claro, él siempre iba a ir guapo, incluso si solo usaba un trapo.

Sonrió al verse en el espejo, moviéndose un poco para cada lado y observar mejor el conjunto. «Perfecto» era la palabra para describirse, como de costumbre.

Al terminar con todo, salió de su dormitorio, no sin antes agarrar su teléfono, copiando el camino de costumbre para bajar a la sala. Al ingresar en ella, saludó a todos los presentes para sentarse al lado de su madre, en el borde izquierdo de la mesa.

Seguía moviendo rápidamente los dedos por encima de la pantalla de su teléfono, pero eso no le impidió observar al pelinegro, que comía el desayuno con la cabeza agachada.

Sonrió para sus adentros, complacido.

—Tu desayuno ya estará frio—. Comentó molesta Kushina.

—No importa

El blondo estaba aplicando la ley del hielo con sus padres, si creían que iba a perdonarlos así como así están muy equivocados.

Minato, que conocía a su esposa, sabía que si seguían hablando de esa manera, y más con la actitud de Naruto, alguien saldría muy mal, así que decidió cambiar de tema, aunque tal vez no fuese el más acertado.

—¿Qué tal fue anoche? Os oí levantaros a la cocina.

—Oh sí, comimos mucho, ¿Verdad Sasuke?— Se dirigió al nombrado, fingiendo una sonrisa.

El Uchiha solo lo mató con la mirada.

—Me alegra que estéis conviviendo—. Prosiguió el blondo mayor, sonriendo.

—¿Iréis hoy a algún lado?— Esta vez era Kushina quien hablaba.

—Hoy he quedado, no puedo—. Contestó sin quitar la vista de su teléfono.

—¿Por qué no llevas a Sasuke?— Sugirió la pelirroja.

—¿Qué haría un chico de veinte años con niños de dieciséis y diecisiete años?— Naru, puso una mueca de desagrado, mientras, por fin, quitaba la vista del teléfono.—Además...—Continuó.— ¿Acaso crees que él querría?

—Lo haré.

El de piel morena giró la cabeza hacía el Uchiha, a la par que lo miraba con ira.

Ese idiota, seguro que no quería, seguro que solamente lo hacía por llevarle la contraria y dejarlo mal delante de sus padres.

Finalmente, Naruto decidió probar su plato de comida, metiendo un trozo en su boca y masticándola con enfado. Prefería pagar su rabia con la comida, que hacer un numerito delante de sus progenitores. Además, hoy era un día para él, y no iba a permitir que lo arruinase.

Cuando terminó de comer, se levantó sin ningún ápice de delicadeza.

—Me voy en cuanto termine de lavar mis dientes. Así que apúrate, porque no voy a esperarte—. Se pronunció antes de salir por la puerta.

⍣ ೋ⍣ ೋ⍣ ೋ

Se cepillaba los dientes con mucha fuerza, mientras en el espejo se podía ver reflejada su expresión de molestia; Divagaba por sus pensamientos, aquellos, que desde ayer, no paraban de tener al pelinegro entre ellos. Quería ser bueno con él, darle una oportunidad como hacía con todo el mundo, pero ese idiota simplemente hacía de todo para conseguir que él, que era una persona que adoraba a cualquiera, odiase a rabiar.

Escupió la espuma que la pasta de dientes había formado en su boca por la fricción, enjuagándose acto seguido y limpiando el cepillo, para luego colocarlo en su sitio. Se quitó el exceso de agua con la toalla y, antes de salir, se retocó nuevamente.

Al abrir la puerta, se percató de que había un payaso en frente de él.

—¿Terminaste?— Preguntó el pelinegro.

—Sí, ¿por?

—Para usarlo yo.

—Este es mi baño, tienes uno en la planta baja.

—Tú madre me dijo que usara este.

Una guerra de miradas, donde saltaban chispas, y no de amor, comenzaba entre ellos dos. Tras un rato, Naruto miró el reloj que se encontraba en el pasillo del piso, dándose cuenta de que iba a llegar más tarde de lo que solía llegar siempre. Así que se apartó, dándole a entender que podía pasar, lo cual, Sasuke captó e hizo.

Ahora bien, pasando a lo de antes... sí, él siempre llegaba tarde a todos lados, porque lo bueno siempre se hace esperar. Eso o se quedaba jugando con sus husbandos, pero vamos a omitir esto último.

Bajó, dirigiéndose hasta la puerta y esperó a que su ''queridísimo'' prometido saliera del baño y viniese a la entrada de la casa, cuando lo hizo, le dio una sonrisa agría, para a continuación abrir la puerta y salir.

⍣ ೋ⍣ ೋ⍣ ೋ

Caminaban en silencio, uno al lado del otro. Naruto tenía los brazos en alto, apoyando su cabeza en las manos, mientras seguía el camino, por otro lado, Sasuke solo observaba los escaparates de las tiendas que se encontraban en aquella calle, ignorando completamente al rubio, o eso pensaba este.

De un momento a otro, el Uchiha menor se paró de golpe, cosa que Naruto notó al acto, porque había pocas cosas que detestaba en esta vida y una de ellas era que no le prestasen atención. Así que, en estos momentos y en contra de su voluntad, era él quien estaba pendiente del primero.

Cuando se dio la vuelta, para replicarle a Sasuke que se hubiese parado, cayó en la cuenta de algo, y es que el de ojos ónix tenía una expresión más allá de su cara de estreñido, una que este nunca había visto. Se sorprendió a la par que algo dentro de él comenzaba a revolverse.

Se acercó lentamente, sin quitarle la vista de encima al Uchiha, no hasta que llegó a donde estaba este y observó lo que era...

«¿Un ordenador?» Pensó el blondo, extrañado.

Sí que era cierto que solo había pasado un día desde que conocía al chico que tenía al lado, pero tampoco es que tuviese mucha pinta de que le gustasen los ordenadores o de que fuese un geek.

—¿Quieres entrar? —Inquirió el rubio con una expresión de falsa molestia.

—¿Qué? —Respondió sorprendido. —No, no hace falta—. Continuó, tratando de parecer sereno.

Naruto notó esto, pero tampoco le dio mucha importancia, encogiendo los hombros y siguiendo el camino por el que iba. Sasuke, únicamente lo imitó.

Mientras seguían para llegar a su destino, Naruto pensaba en cómo iba a presentar a Sasuke, ¿quizás debería de humillarlo? O a lo mejor podía hacer como que el idiota no existía, decir que lo estaba cuidado porque era un niño pequeño que necesitaba vigilancia a todas horas... Una sonrisa macabra apareció en el rostro del moreno, ya pensaría mejor como se cobraría los daños y perjuicios que él le había creado.

Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta de que habían llegado a la plaza donde sus chiquibabys le esperaban.

Sacudió la cabeza, para luego sonreír, al ver a Sakura y Hinata ''discutiendo'' con Gaara, el cual, tenía una brillante sonrisa entre oreja y oreja.

Se acercó, sacudiendo la mano y haciendo ruido, pero esto seguían en su pequeña trifulca. Por su parte, Sasuke solo observaba todo detrás del blondo.

—¡Eso es mentira! —Recriminaba Hinata con un dedo acusador.

—¡Claro que no! ¿Por qué iba a mentir?—Rebatió Gaara.

—¡Rock Lee no es gay! —Esta vez una pelirosa hablaba.

—¡No será gay, pero al menos sí bisexual! — Gaara reía.

«¡¿Rock Lee gay, qué es lo que se estaba perdiendo y por qué nadie le estaba contando?!» El rubio flipaba interiormente.

Los tres seguían discutiendo entre ellos sobre la sexualidad de otro de sus amigos, mientras Naruto y Sasuke observaban, este último con la expresión más incómoda del planeta. Un rato largo después, Gaara se dio cuenta de que su blondo amor estaba mirándolos.

—¡Naru! —Dijo, mientras alargaba la ''u'' y corría a abrazar al nombrado—. Diles que no miento—. Puso cara de que iba a llorar, mientras se escondía en el pecho del áureo

—Lo diría, pero no entiendo nada de lo que están hablando.

—¡Gaara dice que Lee es gay, pero le estamos diciendo que no!

—¡Nos besamos en una fiesta! — Salió de su escondite—. Él, a mí, un hombre—. Esto último lo pronunció con soberbia, a la vez que se acercaba a la de ojos jade.

Esta, fue a contestarle, cuando Hinata pegó un chillido.

—¡¿Tú quién eres y por qué llevas todo el rato oyendo nuestra conversación?!

Naruto volteó la cabeza, al ver a una Hinata en posición de ataque, encarando a alguien que, por desgracia, conocía bien.

— _«¿Quién es ese hombre, que me mira y me desnuda? O me gustaría que me desnudase y fuera una fiera inquieta»_ — Comenzó a cantar Gaara.

—Así no es la letra—. Replicó el blondo.

—¿A ti qué te importa eso?

—La cantas bien o no la cantas.

Entre tanto que estos dos peleaban, Hinata seguía en posición de ataque y Sakura solo observaba con deseo al pelinegro, este, estaba atónito con todo lo que estaba pasando. Y es que no sabía si realmente había sido una buena idea querer molestar al rubio o había cavado su propia tumba.

Después de que aquellos dos terminasen de pelear, Naruto se acercó al Uchiha menor, mientras lo presentaba a sus amigos.

—Espera... ¡Eres el prometido buenorro de Naruto! —La de ojos blancos gritó, acto seguido tapó su boca.

—¡Hinata!

Sasuke, por su parte, ignoró lo que esta había dicho, pues estaba más centrado escuchando a los otros dos, que cuchicheaban cosas tales como ''si no fuese porque es incorrecto y puede molestar, diría cosas muy sucias que quiero hacerle''.

De verdad que en esos momentos el Uchiha estaba sintiendo el verdadero terror. Tenía claro una cosa, quería huir de ahí, pero no sabía cómo.

Por otro lado, Naruto contemplaba el panorama, y sobre todo, las expresiones de horror que Sasuke estaba poniendo. Así que lo único que hizo fue reírse internamente, mientras una mueca de satisfacción se formaba en su rostro.

⍣ ೋ⍣ ೋ⍣ ೋ

Las horas pasaron, ya casi era de noche, y aquella pandilla se encontraba sentada dentro de un restaurante, comiendo, o más bien picoteando, platos típicos como el Yakiniku y como es obvio, nuestro pequeño rubio estaba comiéndose uno, o varios, tazones de ramen.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer por tu cumpleaños? — Preguntó Hinata, mientras se metía un trozo de carne a la boca.

—Todavía no lo sé. —Contestó, mientras sorbía los fideos del plato.

—¿De qué nos disfrazaremos este año?

—¿Ninjas? —Sugirió la pelirosa, sin dejar de mirar al de ojos ónix.

—¡Ay no! Yo pensaba algo sexy como de maid o vampiro, ahora que llega Halloween. —Gaara se quejaba.

—Esho esh mejor hasherlo el treinta y uno— Naruto hablaba, con la boca llena de ramen.

—¿Tampoco sabes comer? — Sasuke se pronunció, con un tono arrogante, que molestó al blondo.

—Seguramente coma mejor que tú. ¿O no recuerdas ayer?

Un golpe certero, que hizo que Sasuke se retorciera de dolor, pero que trató de no mostrar delante de aquellos adolescentes. Los otros tres miraban todo con gesto divertido.

—¡Me encanta! —Comentó la de ojos blancos—. Esta tensión sexual disfrazada de puyas... ¡Es como un BL!

Todos miraron a la chica con un gesto desagradable, a la par, Sasuke se pronunció.

—Oh cielos... Había olvidado que estaba con un grupo de otakus—. Puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró pesadamente.

Hinata, que nunca se quedaba callada, iba a responderle, pero su pelirrojo amigo se adelantó.

—Yo no soy otaku, pero sí fuera el caso... ¿Qué problema habría?

Ya había quedado claro que Gaara era una perra mala, muy mala, pero solo con la gente que se lo merecía. Y sí, él podía reírse de sus amigos, porque eran amigos, pero nadie más podía hacerlo.

—Acabas de decir que te quieres vestir de Maid—. Le rebatió.

—¿Y?

—La gente normal no hace eso.

—¿Y según tú que es normal? — Sakura saltaba.

—Los otakus os aseguro que no—. Se pronunció, mientras le ''daba'' un escalofrío.

Mientras, Naruto apreció el gesto de sus amores, dándose cuenta de lo agradecido que estaba de tenerlos a su lado. Además, Gaara era mucho mejor que él dando golpes bajos, así que la situación le estaba encantando.

En un momento de la conversación, el blondo notó que tanto el de ojos aguamarina como la Hyuga, habían hecho un choque de miradas, y solo con eso, entendió el plan que tenían pensado.

—Los ''normies'' me dais mucho asco—. Hinata hablaba, usando un tono de timbre infantil—. No os entiendo.

—¿Qué coño es un ''normie''? —. Preguntaba Sasuke, frunciendo el ceño.

—Tú. —Gaara profirió, luego le sacó su mejor sonrisa falsa—. Eres un Chad de esos, un normie. —Abrió los ojos en demasia—. Pero no te preocupes, como digo, eres un Chad, estás bueno, así que te vamos a perdonar por ello y te vamos a iniciar en nuestra religión.

—No me interesa—. Le contestó seco el Uchiha.

—No es una opción—. Sakura se había unido al juego.

Sasuke se rió internamente, sí que eran raros, pero esos juegos estúpidos de niños pequeños no iban a hacer que perdiese su compostura.

—¡Te vamos a vestir de _Miku Hatsune_ , verás lo guapo que quedas! —Hinata sonrió, juntando sus manos en una sonora palmada.

—Y luego haremos un circulo en el suelo, para tu iniciación, sí ella no te lleva...—Gaara hizo una pausa— ¡Entonces serás un buen otaku!

Sasuke comenzaba a sudar frio, pero como decía, no iba permitir que se le notase.

—¿Quién es ella?

—Pues quien va a ser, Miku Hatsune, la diosa de los otakus, la que al nacer te bendice para ver si promoverás la palabra del buen otaku—. Naruto se pronunció—. ¿Por qué crees que íbamos a vestirte de ella si no? Es la ofrenda.

—En realidad es mucho más, pero estás cañón, así que supongo que eso le valdrá como halago.

Todos asintieron ante lo dicho por el pelirrojo, para acto seguido quedarse mirando fijamente al pelinegro con una brillante sonrisa adornando la cara de los presentes.

Sasuke sobó su cien, tratando de no matar a nadie en aquella sala ahora mismo. Quería creer que estaban de broma, quería creer que su odio por aquellos seres que tenían la osadía de vivir en el mismo planeta que él no eran tan desagradables, pero ahora mismo, simplemente, ahora mismo... estaba sintiéndose muy asqueado e incómodo.

Podría irse, debería haberse ido desde el primer momento, porque sin excusas y sin nada podría hacerlo, él no le debía nada a ese crio de ojos azules. Porque, ya no trataba de que quisiera molestar a ese niño de dieciséis años, ahora se trataba de respeto, el que le tenía a sus padres, a los suyos y a los de Naruto, y por eso estaba intentando hacer esto, y por eso, estaba tratando de no levantarse.

Pero, en ese momento, los cuatro restantes se levantaron, uno de ellos fue a pagar la cuenta, mientras los demás intentaron agarrar a Sasuke contra su voluntad. Esto provocó que este último se levantase, ya al límite de su paciencia.

—Oh vamos, tenemos que llevarte a la colina para hacer el ritual, no te resistas—. Gaara seguía trinchando.

—Claro que no, ¿Qué os pasa?

Sasuke no se dejaba tocar por ninguno.

—Si sigues así voy a tener que traer una cuerda, y créeme, nadie va a decir nada porque soy amiga de los dueños—. Esto lo dijo Hinata, quien venía jugando con su monedero, tirándolo y atrapándolo en el aire.

Por su parte, los demás, al ver la expresión del Uchiha, simplemente se rieron, quitando un poco la tensión del ambiente y haciendo que Sasuke se confundiese un poco.

—Amigo, no se te da nada bien entender cuándo se están riendo de ti—. Gaara y el resto compartieron una carcajada nuevamente.

—Os lo dije. Está potente, pero de resto es un inútil.

Sasuke solo mató a Naruto con la mirada, este último mostró sus relucientes dientes blancos.

⍣ ೋ⍣ ೋ⍣ ೋ

Después de tantas bromas, de muchas insinuaciones incomodas, entre otras cosas. Se empezaron a despedir de la pareja de ''enamorados''.

—No me caes bien, pero eres alguien fácil de molestar y eso me satisface. Así que te daré una oportunidad—. Gaara se dirigía a Sasuke, este último solo rodó los ojos en respuesta.

Luego, el pelirrojo corrió con su adorado rubio, al cual abrazó hasta dejarlo sin aliento, mientras, las chicas cuchicheaban con él del pelinegro.

—¡Tienes mucha suerte, Naruto, es tan guapo! —Era Sakura.

—No entiendo en qué, pero sí quieres lo puedes tener tú. No me interesa.

—¡Ah no, claro que no! — Hinata se metía en medio de la conversación, a la par que arrebataba a Naruto de los brazos de Gaara y envolvía uno de los suyos en sus hombros—. Todas las historias empiezan igual, luego ya se enamoran. Así que, ni hablar.

—¡Estás muy malita con tu maldito yaoi, esto es la vida real mi ciela, entiéndelo!— Gaara le recriminaba.

—¡Cállate, no entiendes nada!

Hinata y él comenzaron a tener una guerra de manos, mientras se soltaban improperios.

Sasuke se acercó entonces, por la espalda de los otros dos sobrantes, asustándolos cuando se hizo notar.

—Vámonos ya, tengo que llevarte a tu casa.

Miró a Naruto en el proceso, mientras Sakura le seguía mirando con encanto y los otros dos terminaban su pelea para hacer lo mismo, salvo que la cara de Hinata entonces brilló, dando saltitos de alegría, pues para ella estaba viviendo dentro de alguna de las historias que ella leía y se sentía feliz de poder participar.

Gaara y Sakura solo suspiraban, mientras la arrastraban de la escena, no sin antes despedirse y luego seguir haciéndolo con la mano, dejando, al final, a los dos tortolos solos.

—Puedo ir solo a mi casa.

Fue lo único que pronuncio Naruto, antes de irse por su camino de vuelta.

Sasuke solo corrió detrás de él para alcanzarlo, pero el blondo lo ignoraba.

—Tengo que llevarte, te lo he dicho. Se lo prometí a tus padres.

Naruto siguió sin decir nada, pero disminuyó su paso, para quedar a la altura del Uchiha.

Como al inicio, caminaron en silencio, pero esta vez, quien se sentía incómodo era Sasuke, pues por algún motivo que no comprendía, ese silencio le molestaba.

—Así que...—Intentó sacar conversación—. ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?

El áureo, miró extrañado al Uchiha, a la par que se paraba en mitad de la calle, sorprendiendo a Sasuke, quien se dio la vuelta pues lo había adelantado algunos pasos.

—¿Estás tratando de sacarme conversación? —Preguntó extrañado.

—Sí, ¿pasa algo?

—Es el diez de octubre.

Sasuke entonces se dio cuenta de que no quedaba nada para que llegase ese día.

—Te voy a comprar un manga, pero no de esos pornográficos, que eres muy joven

—¡No leo Hentai, maldito pervertido! —Gritó Naruto en mitad de la calle vacía—. ¡Además de que seguro que he hecho más cosas que tú, maldito virgo! —Comenzó a dar pataletas de niño pequeño.

—Soy leo, no virgo—. Respondió Sasuke, riéndose sutilmente, mientras le daba la espalda a Naruto y comenzaba nuevamente a caminar.

—¡Oye no he terminado de gritarte! — Naruto le seguía— ¿Y a qué viene ese chiste de mierda?

⍣ ೋ⍣ ೋ⍣ ೋ

Estuvieron caminando durante un largo tiempo, por primera vez, luego de dos días, habían tenido una conversación normal, o al menos, eso era lo que creía el rubio.

Llegaron a la casa de este último, mientras Sasuke terminaba de hablar por teléfono con su chofer para que viniese a recogerlo en la entrada del lugar.

Así que ahora, estaban haciendo tiempo en la puerta de su morada, pero como siempre, las buenas cosas acababan y un silencio algo incómodo volvió a formarse.

Naruto estaba en el marco de la entrada, mirando con el Uchiha se movía de un lado a otro lentamente.

—Entonces...—Hizo una pausa—. ¿Te gustaron mis amigos?

Quería molestarlo un poquito, un poquito bastante, lo que no esperaba era la respuesta del pelinegro.

—Ajá—.Comentó, antes de pararse en seco delante del áureo—. Sobre todo el pelirrojo. Se me hace mucho más guapo e interesante que tú.

Naruto miró con desagrado al chico enfrente suyo, ¿realmente había hecho ese comentario tan sucio y rastrero?

—Obviamente que es guapo e interesante. Gaara es un dios griego.

Sí creía que iba a causarle molestia o generar un enfrentamiento, estaba equivocado. Él nunca, nunca, nunca iba a hablar mal de su amigo, degradarlo o meterse con su físico o personalidad.

El de ojos azules ya había oído varios comentarios que no le gustaban para nada del idiota ese, además, de que siempre que parecía agradable terminaba echándolo todo a perder. Había llegado a una conclusión, y es que este tipo simplemente era nulo en la vida. Alguien guapo, pero sin cerebro.

Rodó los ojos, cosa que Sasuke notó.

—Pensé que serías el típico que dice que él es mejor que todo el mundo. Me he sorprendido.

—No lo digo, lo soy—. El semblante serio y decidido de Naruto salía a la luz—. Pero reconozco cuando hay alguien igual de bueno que yo, también cuando hay alguien peor e inservible—. Esto último lo nombró moviendo su mano de arriba para abajo, refiriéndose a la persona que tenía enfrente.

Sasuke solo mostró una sonrisa de medio lado.

De repente, la tranquilidad de la noche de vio interrumpida por un sonido de neumáticos, y unos faros que comenzaron a iluminar la parte del camino que no lo estaba, hasta llegar a donde se encontraban los chicos.

Un señor de mediana edad se bajó del coche, saludando a los dos presentes con una pequeña reverencia y luego abrió la puerta trasera para que el Uchiha entrara.

—Nos vemos, otaku mugriento—. Pronunció antes de meterse en el coche.

— ¡Muérete!

Naruto gritó, mientras el automóvil se ponía en marcha y veía como se perdía nuevamente en la oscuridad.

Ya no tenía nada más que hacer ahí fuera, así que entró a la casa, mosqueado por aquel imbécil, como siempre.

Lo tenía claro, sí ese iba a ser su futuro esposo... ¡Que le viniera con un menú de ajustes, porque ni en años iba a poder soportarlo!


	4. Capítulo 4

Un nuevo día había comenzado. Las cortinas estaban cerradas, pero esto no impedía que el sol traspasara por ellas, inundando de luz la habitación.

Deidara, como cada mañana, entraba al cuarto de su pequeño dormilón para despertarlo. Normalmente, tenía que ingeniar maneras extremas para poder levantar al rubio que se encontraba plácidamente dormido frente a sus ojos, pero como hoy era un día diferente, sus tácticas no podían ser las mismas. Se acercó lentamente a la cama, gateando con calma encima de esta, hasta llegar al lado de su objetivo.

—Es hora de ponerse en pie, marmota—. Soltó en un susurro cariñoso, a la par que se tiraba suavemente sobre él, abrazándolo en el acto.

Naruto, por su parte, soltaba palabras incomprensibles, dándole a entender que seguía en el país de los sueños.

Dei sabía que nuestro pequeño blondo tenía un punto débil, y es que aunque no era muy cosquilloso en general, hacerle estas en las costillas o barriga lo dejaban fuera de juego. Comenzó entonces, con sutileza a mover sus dedos sobre las zonas mencionadas, teniendo una respuesta deseada.

Las risas y el jugueteo de los dos resonaban por todo el lugar. Naruto por su parte, pataleando y revolviéndose dentro de las sábanas y Deidara, disfrutando de molestar a su amo. Luego de un rato, el último se levantó de la cama. Cuando estuvo fuera de esta, colocó su vestimenta y arregló su pelo para que estuvieran impecables.

El áureo menor observaba todo sentado desde la cama.

—Tu desayuno favorito te está esperando abajo.

Los dos sonrieron a la vez, salvo que el mayor seguía arreglando su corbata. Cuando terminó, agrandó más la sonrisa y con una reverencia, salió de la habitación, dejando al de ojos azules solo.

Este, se levantó de la cama, acercándose a la ventana, mientras levantaba una de las cortinas para observar lo que había fuera. A pesar de ya ser otoño, se podía apreciar el buen tiempo. Naruto volvió a mostrar sus radiantes dientes.

—Hoy va a ser un buen día—. Se dijo para sí mismo, a la vez que desprendía su agarre de la cortina y salía corriendo y saltando hacía su baño.

⍣ ೋ⍣ ೋ⍣ ೋ

Salió de la ducha, dejando que todo el vapor que se había condensado en ella impregnase la habitación. Buscó con la mano una toalla, cuando la obtuvo, se la colocó en sus partes bajas.

Secando un poco sus pies con la alfombra, caminó hacia delante del espejo, al cual le pasó la mano para quitarle el vaho que borrada su visión. Se revisó, colocando su cabello mojado de la forma que le gustaba, luego, cuando terminó, salió del baño.

Caminó hasta el armario, abriendo las puertas y rebuscando entre toda la ropa que estaba colgada dentro de este, hoy era un buen día y tenía que verse extremadamente irresistible, hoy era su día. Cuando eligió su vestuario, sonrió de medio lado, antes de ponérselo y, como buen ególatra que era, mirarse en otro espejo de cuerpo entero que existía en su habitación. Posteriormente, comenzó a subirse la moral, diciéndose miles de cumplidos y luego dándose una nalgada en el trasero para salir del cuarto.

Como todos los días, bajaba las escaleras que llevaban a la planta baja de la casa, caminó, como todas las veces, mecánicamente hasta el salón, donde una mesa llena de comida le esperaba.

Revisó todo con la mirada, hasta que dio con lo que más ansiaba, su querido y adorado ramen.

Sus padres no solían ser estrictos con él, pero cuando se trataba de alimentación, la cosa cambiaba. Sí, le dejaban comer ese manjar, pero no tanto como a él le gustaría y solían revisarle siempre lo que comía, para que tuviera una dieta equilibrada. Instintivamente, solo de pensarlo, rodó los ojos.

Rápidamente cambió su expresión a una sonrisa, cuando sus padres hicieron acto de presencia. Se acercó a ellos, entonces, dándoles un abrazo.

—Pensé que seguías enfadado—. Pronunció inocente Minato.

—Hoy es un día especial, papá.

Naruto no paraba de contestar a todo sin quitar la mueca que adornaba su cara desde el inicio. Kushina, que no era tonta, sabía de qué iba todo este espectáculo.

—Primero vamos a comer como una familia normal y luego ya te daremos tus regalos.

Los ojos del rubio menor se iluminaron y por fin su expresión cambió. Se volteó en dirección a su madre, acercándose a ella y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—Gracias mami—. Dijo.

Acto seguido se sentó en su lugar y comenzó a comer sin tan siquiera esperar a que el resto de presentes tocasen la mesa.

Kushina solo suspiró. Era su hijo y lo quería, pero a veces le sacaba de quicio.

⍣ ೋ⍣ ೋ⍣ ೋ

Comieron y charlaron como una familia normal. Nunca se habían llevado mal entre ellos y si tenían problemas solían hablarlos y se apoyaban, pero, incluso con el revuelo del matrimonio concertado, Naruto no podía evitar dejar su enfado de lado o simplemente perdonarlos.

—Bueno—. Se pronunció el áureo—. No me disgusta hablar con ustedes, pero...

No terminó la frase, solo se limitó a poner ojos de cacharrito, esperando lo que tanto llevaba ansiando desde el momento que había sacado su hermoso trasero de la cama. Como un niño pequeño, comenzó a dar pequeños golpes en la mesa con los puños, a la par que miraba la puerta esperando que su maravilloso Deidara entrase con la bandeja de regalos que todos los años le daban. Cuando la puerta se abrió, efectivamente, con lo que tanto quería, no pudo evitar dar un salto, tratando de ir hacía allí, sin embargo, Kushina le agarró la mano, dándole a entender que guardase la compostura, pero ¿qué podía hacer él? Amaba demasiado los regalos.

Deidara llevó el carrito por el lado derecho de la mesa donde Naruto se encontraba, y entonces, ahora sí, saltó a devorar regalos.

Agarró las cajas de regalos y sin ningún cuidado rasgó el papel de estos, sacando con ansia lo que cada uno contenía, a la vez que miles de expresiones se pintaban en la cara del de piel morena.

⍣ ೋ⍣ ೋ⍣ ೋ

Todo tipo de regalos se encontraban encima de la mesa, merchandising de diversos animes y videojuegos, ropa que él adoraba y que iba a ponerse en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad, juegos nuevos para sus consolas, mangas y figuritas que le parecían impresionantes, pero... ¿dónde estaba lo que él había estado pidiendo desde hacía meses?

—¿Esto es todo? —Preguntó confuso.

—Sí, ¿hay algún problema, no te gusta? — Minato decía nervioso.

—Oh, no. No me malinterpretes papi—. Hizo una pausa—. Me han encantado todos los regalos, pero... ¿Dónde está la edición limitada del CD de _Yarichin Bitch Club_? —. Puso ojos de cachorrito y formó un puchero con su boca.

—Esto ya lo hemos hablado Naruto—. Kushina se pronunciaba—. No nos parece que sea adecuado para tu edad que oigas y leas esas cosas.

La expresión del áureo menor cambió a una de asombro, al mismo tiempo, se acercaba a su madre.

— ¡Pero mamá! —. Pataleó el suelo como un niño— ¡Es algo que me hacía mucha ilusión y es limitado porque trae una figurita exclusiva y un manga firmado!

—Me da igual. Y no se discute más.

Kushina se dio la vuelta, acercándose a Deidara que estaba en la puerta, esperando para recibir su siguiente tarea. Estos comenzaron a hablar y a su vez, Minato se acercaba por el lado contrario para unirse a la conversación. Un rato después, los dos se marcharon, dejando a Deidara con una estatua de aquello que parecía ser Naruto. El primero entonces se aproximó al último. Colocando una mano encima de su hombro.

—Vamos, no es el fin del mundo.

Intentó animar a su amo, sin embargo, él sabía que sí era el fin del mundo para el pequeño.

Naruto mecánicamente giró la cabeza hacía donde se encontraba Deidara, mirándolo fijamente, sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Al rato, un gran suspiro de desesperación salió de su boca.

— ¡No es justo, no es justo, no es justo! — Comenzó a chillar—. ¡Solo pedía una cosa, una sola cosa y deciden que no es bueno para mí! —Esto último lo recitó remendando las palabras de su madre.

Deidara, por su parte, suspiró para sus adentros, dejando que el otro sacase su rabieta a la luz hasta que se cansase. Lo oyó llorar, gritar, poner miles de expresiones de desespero y cuando cesó, este solo abrió sus brazos, para que el pequeño Naru fuese caminando de puntillas hasta él y cerrándolos cuando este tocó su pecho.

Después de un rato, el rubio mayor se pronunció.

— ¿Ya estás más tranquilo?

—Sí.

— ¿Qué te parece si empezamos a organizar todo para la fiesta de esta tarde?

Naruto rápidamente se separó de Dei, en su cara asomaban esos radiantes dientes blancos que solían caracterizarlo. Luego dio un par de saltitos de emoción.

— ¡Vamos a buscar tu disfraz! —. Chocó sus manos mientras lo decía.

—Sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti, pero no me pidas ponerme un disfraz ridículo mientras estoy trabajando.

Deidara miró con suplica al blondo menor, sabía que el menor era un apasionado de la moda, pero lo que a él le gustaba no se acercaba en lo más mínimo a lo que Naruto consideraba bueno. Él no era tan... llamativo.

—No va a ser nada raro Dei—. Se pronunció, como leyendo la mente del mayor. Este solo lo miró extrañado. —Gaara ha trabajado mucho en estos disfraces, los ha hecho especialmente para nosotros. Deberías al menos probártelo.

El de ojos azules miró al de piel trigueña, sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Sabía que estaba usando el chantaje para que se pusiera un horrendo traje que no quería ponerse.

—Tengo que trabajar.

— ¡Pero Dei, es mi cumpleaños! — Pataleó el suelo. —Quiero que lo pases bien conmigo y el resto, tienes que divertirte. — lo agarró de los hombros, mientras hacía un puchero.

—No puedo divertirme, cuando tengo que estar pendiente de que no falte nada para las invitados, el catering, las bebidas, limpiar...—Comenzó a enumerar con los dedos.

Naruto, inmediatamente tapó la boca de Deidara con su mano.

—No quiero saberlo—Rodó la cabeza de un lado al otro, mientras formaba la palabra ''no'' con la boca, pero sin sacar sonido.

Después de esto, Naruto solo bajó su mano, recorriendo todo el cuerpo de Deidara, hasta llegar a su mano y sacarlo fuera de la habitación. Tenían mucho que hacer y costase lo que costase, iba a ver a Dei en su hermoso disfraz.

⍣ ೋ⍣ ೋ⍣ ೋ

Habían llegado a la casa de Gaara, más concretamente, se encontraban en el cuarto de este. El de pelo rojo, como siempre, tenía un montón de ropa tirada encima de su cama, mientras tanto, los dos rubios, y sobretodo Deidara, lo miraban expectante.

—¿No llevas tus gafas Dei?—Preguntó Gaara, a la vez que agarraba lo que parecían dos telas de colores y llevaba a la mesa que se encontraba cerca de la cama.

—No son de vista— Contestó con un tono apacible.

Gaara se dio la vuelta, asintiendo lentamente a lo que le habían dicho, como si fuese el dato más interesante del planeta. Entonces, se acercó a Deidara. Llevaba consigo un medidor y, como si de un costurero se tratase, comenzó a pasar este por el cuerpo de este, tomando su talla. Luego chasqueó los dedos.

—Soy un genio.

Continuando nuevamente con el patrón, volvió a recorrer la habitación, esta vez, agarrando al que tenía en el suelo, al lado de la mesa donde estaba trabajando. Seguidamente, se acercó a Deidara otra vez, extendiéndole lo que parecía ropa de color negro.

— ¿Qué es esto?

—Tu disfraz. Sin tomarlas, acerté tus medidas. Te quedará de lujo—. Esbozó una sonrisa.

—Dije que no iba a ponerme nada de esto.

—Lo he hecho de forma que no parezca ridículo para ti, Dei—Posó su mano encima de aquello que sostenía el rubio—Al menos, pruébatelo.

Deidara miró a Naruto, que no había dicho nada en todo el rato, este, como todas las veces, le miraba con cara de corderito. Suspiró, sabía que ya no podía hacer nada, que estaba en una encrucijada y que no iba a poder salir de ahí sino se probaba el dichoso traje. De nuevo, suspiró.

—¿Dónde me puedo cambiar?

Gaara y Naruto lo miraron con ojos brillosos.

—La puerta al lado de esta es un baño, hazlo ahí—. Terminó de decir para acercarse al blondo menor y dar saltitos de victoria, mientras el mayor salía de la habitación.

Después de esa pequeña celebración, los dos volvieron a mirarse de manera zorruna, pues sus pensamientos eran cómplices y sabían que está ocurriendo en la mente del otro. Gaara entonces corrió a uno de los muchos armarios que se encontraban en su cuarto, abriendo las puertas de este y dejando ver un mono naranja lleno de lentejuelas y purpurina del mismo color.

El Uzumaki pegó un pequeño chillido de emoción, tapando su boca con las manos en el proceso.

—¡Gaara!

—¡Naruto!

Corrió entonces al armario, sin pedirle permiso al de ojos aguamarina, arrancó la percha con el traje, mirándolo nuevamente de arriba abajo.

—Representa perfectamente mi alma.

— ¿Tu alma es naranja y brillante?

—Me ofende que preguntes tal cosa—. Lo miró mal.

Gaara entonces soltó una sonora carcajada, antes de apartarse del lado de Naruto e ir hacía su cama, echándose encima de ella aun con toda la ropa que tenía encima.

—¿Y dónde está tu disfraz?—Preguntó a la vez que doblaba su ropa y la dejaba sobre la cama.

—Sabes que no me gusta desvelar mis atuendos de eventos importantes.— Esto último lo dijo pronunciando más fuerte el «mi» adrede.

—¡Oh venga!

Naruto no esperó tan siquiera a la autorización de su amigo para recorrer toda la habitación en busca del disfraz que llevaría el pelirrojo en su fiesta de cumpleaños.

—No lo vas a encontrar por mucho que lo intentes—. Una sonrisa de satisfacción se forma en su cara.

—¡Me subestimas!— llegó a la cama y levantó las sábanas que colgaban de ella para revisar la parte de abajo.

—¡Ahí no está!—Gaara se levantó rápido de la cama para apartar a su amigo del lugar.

—Si lo está, si lo está—Canturreaba victorioso el blondo.

Un forcejeo entonces comenzó, Gaara agarraba a Naruto por la cintura, mientras trataba de sacar la mitad del cuerpo que se encontraba bajo el colchón. El último, por su parte, hacía más fuerza y se agarraba desesperadamente a las cosas que se encontraban a su vista para poder arrastrarse hacia adelante. Durante un rato esta acción continuó, mientras gritaban y reían escandalosamente.

Deidara, que llevaba oyendo todo desde el baño, soltó una pequeña risa, aunque no sabía si era por todo el escándalo que estaban montando o por lo ridiculo que se sentía con ese mono negro que llevaba una pajarita a juego.

—Bueno, al menos respetó mi uniforme—. Dijo intentando convencerse, simultáneamente se ajustaba la pajarita.

Volvió a darse una mirada rápida, mostrando por poco tiempo su cara de desagrado. Puso sus manos en su boca y nariz, inspirando fuertemente, necesitaba aire antes de salir con esa «cosa». En estos momentos, agradecía que no hubiera nadie más en la casa aparte de ellos tres. Salió entonces, caminado a paso acelerado hacia el cuarto y abriendo la puerta de golpe, para entrar igual de veloz a la habitación y cerrar la puerta a su espalda, pero al ver el panorama, algo en él se relajó.

—¿Qué estáis haciendo?—Preguntó en tono burlón.

—¡Deidara!—gritó Gaara—Ayúdame a sacar a este cotilla de aquí, por favor—.

El rubio mayor rió, mientras caminaba hacia donde se encontraban los otros dos y agarraba a su «amo» y junto con el pelirrojo lo sacaba del lugar.

—¡Eso no vale!—Recriminaba Naruto mientras se volteaba y se quedaba sentado en el suelo.

Gaara por su parte solo le sacó la lengua en modo de mofa. Naruto respondió con otra mueca, antes de posar su mirada en su mayordomo y abrir la boca, esto hizo que Gaara girase la cabeza hacia donde miraba.

—¡Sabía que te iba a quedar genial, Dei!—Se levantó, luego chocó sus manos.

—¿No me queda un poco grande?— Intentó poner de excusa.

—Se supone que somos astronautas, el traje tiene que quedarte algo abombado.—El pelirrojo contraatacó.

—¡Estás perfecto Dei, si no fuera porque yo soy el cumpleañero y voy a deslumbrar más que tú, serías el alma de la fiesta!

Deidara solo lo miró con una expresión de confusión mas no dijo nada.

—Que seas una bola naranja y brillante no significa que vayas a destacar—. Chinchó Gaara.

—¡Oye!

Inmediatamente Naruto le dio un pequeño golpe a su amigo, este rió.

—¿Qué te hace tanta gracia, maldita perra?

—Tu cara.

Gaara entonces agarró la cara de Naruto con su mano, este, para defenderse, alargó los brazos, agarrando al chico que tenía al lado y atrayéndola a él, y como es obvio, comenzó una «pelea» entre los dos. Deidara solo rodó los ojos, luego una sonrisa se formó en su cara al ver las formas extrañas que tenían esos dos de llevarse. Luego movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, recordando que tenía algo muy vergonzoso puesto.

—¿Me puedo cambiar ya?

—Sí, claro.—Respondió Gaara sin mirarlo, que se encontraba encima de Naruto haciéndole cosquillas.—Cuando termines, ven a la cocina, que ya habré ganado esta guerra.

Dei volvió a reír, para a continuación, salir de la habitación.

⍣ ೋ⍣ ೋ⍣ ೋ

Cuando el rubio bajó las escaleras pudo escuchar a los otros dos hablando en la cocina, así que simplemente siguió el sonido hasta encontrarlos. Gaara se encontraba apoyado de espaldas a la isla que había en medio de la sala, como siempre, sorbiendo un batido, esta vez de fresa, mientras Naruto estaba enfrente de él, hablando. Cuando se dieron cuenta de su presencia, el último nombrado fue caminando hacía él de puntillas, luego le dio un abrazo de lado. Deidara solo rodeó la cintura del menor y Naruto, a su vez, apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

—¿Quieres irte?—Pronunció Naruto con tono dulce.

—Como tú desees.—Por mucho que tuviesen confianza, no podía dejar de lado el hecho de que trabajaba para él.

—Deberían, ¿no tienen todavía mucho que preparar?—Esta vez era Gaara quien hablaba.

—Sí, ya me estás echando—Naruto levantó su cabeza.

—¡Exacto, vete, vete!—El otro movía sus manos de arriba abajo.

—Que malo eres, encima el día de mi cumpleaños— Dijo esto dándose la vuelta, apoyando su rostro en el pecho de Deidara, haciendo así ver que estaba muy herido por los comentarios de amigo. Gaara solo siguió sorbiendo su batido, como si los trucos del rubio no funcionasen.

Luego de esto, y tras un rato de Naruto siendo dramático, se encontraban caminando fuera de la casa del de piel pálida, que los observaba desde la puerta hasta que se metieron en el coche y se fueron.

⍣ ೋ⍣ ೋ⍣ ೋ

Más tarde, ese día, tras varias horas pesadas donde los dos rubios, junto a los padres del pequeño y el resto del equipo que trabajaba en aquella casa, habían estado preparando toda la casa y planificando lo que necesitaban para la fiesta del Uzumaki.

Ahora, nuestro pequeño protagonista se encontraba aseandose, estaba dentro de la bañera, tomando un baño con sales minerales y bombas de agua que olían de maravilla. Estaba disfrutando de su adorada relajación cuando el sonido de la puerta le interrumpió

—Naruto, termina ya que tu familia ya está llegando.

Amaba con todo su corazón a su familia, eran todos muy unidos, pero ahora mismo quería pegarles una patada en el culo a todos por llegar antes de tiempo. Entrecerró los ojos, acto seguido comenzó a hundirse, por última vez, despacio en el agua. De repente, salió rápido, cogiendo una gran bocanada de aire, a la par que agarraba con las dos manos los bordes de la bañera y se levantaba, luego sacó los pies de dentro, posandolos encima de la alfombra. Buscó la toalla y comenzó a secarse con ella.

Naruto, después de acicalarse como era debido—según sus estándares—. Salió del baño, de la habitación, todavía sin ponerse su disfraz, solo con una camiseta y unos pantalones de estar por casa. En el momento que entró a la sala, pudo ver a algunos miembros de su familia hablando entre ellos, y como es obvio, lo que más deseaba, regalos. En el instante que este fue notado por las personas que se encontraban en el lugar, fue abrumado por ellos, sobretodo por su abuela paterna, que como siempre, le pellizcaba los mofletes cada vez que le veía, pero hoy, como era su cumpleaños, se lo hizo diecisiete veces. Así que ahora mismo se estaba sobando su preciada cara.

—Te pasaste de bruta, Tsunade—. Replicó, sin parar de acariciar su cara y con expresión triste.

—El año que venga te lo haré mucho más fuerte—. Rió, luego agarró el vaso de vino blanco que se encontraba en la mesa.

—¡Atrevete!—Corrió hacia donde estaba ella, con la intención de tirarse encima, espero a que dejase el vaso y entonces lo hizo.

—No me tientes mocoso.

Tsunade entonces comenzó a jugar con su nieto, entre pausa y pausa seguía bebiendo. Y es que era así, todos los cumpleaños Naruto pasaba las primeras horas con su familia, antes de que llegasen sus amigos y era, para él, uno de los mejores momentos que podían existir.

⍣ ೋ⍣ ೋ⍣ ೋ

Luego de haber comido, reído, disfrutado de sus familiares y despedirse de ellos, pues aunque insistió en que se quedasen en la fiesta de después, simplemente lo rechazaron educadamente. Para ellos, las fiestas de Naruto eran demasiado movidas y no se referían a que hubiera mucho festejo, sino, las extrañas temáticas que todos los años planificaba.

Ahora, este se encontraba ya vestido con su disfraz brillante, frente a la puerta recibiendo a los invitados. La entrada se encontraba abierta y decorada —al igual que toda la casa—, por lo que ellos solo debían entrar y dejar sus regalos en el estante indicado para ello, sin embargo, los padres de Naruto le obligaron a saludar a todos los que entraban, no era nuevo para él, pero era bastante cansado.

Un rato largo de estar atendiendo a los invitados, apareció quien menos quería que lo hiciera.

—Pensé que había dejado claro que era una fiesta de temática de _Among Us—._ comentó molesto—. Pero bueno, el disfraz de basura también está bastante conseguido—Sonrió.

—Busca nuevas frases, esas ya las tienes muy usadas.

—¿Pues qué quieres que te diga? Si vienes todo de negro, solo me queda pensar que se ha muerto alguien o querías simular una bolsa de basura.

Sasuke solo rodó los ojos.

—¡Naruto feliz cumpleaños!—Este era Itachi, que venía acompañado de una chica rubia, la cual tenía colgando del brazo.—Mis padres también te desean un feliz cumpleaños.

Entonces Sasuke vio como la expresión del rubio cambiaba a una más amable, a la vez que este saludaba con efusividad a Itachi y le daba las gracias, explicandole por donde debía pasar.

—Que falso eres.

—No lo soy—Puso expresión de asco—. Tu hermano sí me cae bien.

El Uchiha menor volvió a rodar los ojos y sin decir nada, se fue, siguiendo a su hermano y aquella chica de la cual nunca recordaba el nombre, aun cuando llevaba varios meses siendo su cuñada.

Después de esto, siguió saludando a los invitados hasta que llegó el último y fue a buscar a sus amigos, los cuales se encontraban en una de las mesas, comiendo.

—¿Viste que te puse batidos?, incluso cuando tu me echas de tu casa—. Soltó Naruto de repente, tenía la cabeza metida entre Gaara y Sakura. Estos dos se asustaron.

—No me siento ni un poco culpable—. Respondió cuando recuperó la compostura.

—¡Naruto me asustaste!— Sakura gritó enfadada.

El nombrado solo bufó divertido, mientras ponía su manos juntas en señal de perdón, pero él sabía que su amiga iba a devolvérsela, a fin de cuentas estaba hablando de Sakura.

Tras esto se viró hacia Gaara, quien traía un traje diferente a los del resto. Era blanco, con un montón de manchas de sangre.

—Es un traje de impostor.

—¿Utilizaste las compresas usadas de tu hermana para que se viera real?

—Usé la de tus muertos—Le dio una sonrisa falsa.

—Pensé que irías de otro color, sé que el blanco no es exactamente tu color—Hinata se pronunciaba, mientras llevaba su vaso de ponche a la boca.

—Es que si lo ponía rojo no se notaban las manchas, y marrón era horrible, tuve que rehacerlo a última hora— una mueca de dolor aparecía en su cara.

Naruto y sus amigos siguieron hablando, entre risas y bromas. Un rato después, como buen anfitrión, fue preguntando al resto de personas sobre la fiesta o si necesitaban algo. Así fue como la tarde continuó, pero no era como debía terminar. El rubio se subió a una mesa. Acto seguido fue rodeado por el personal de su casa, trayendo todo lo que era importante para lo que iba a anunciar.

—¡Escuchen!—Gritó lo más fuerte que pudo, captando así la atención de alguno de los presentes. Cuando obtuvo toda la que él quería, aclaró su garganta para continuar.—¡Atención todo el mundo!, como ustedes bien saben, todos los años mi cumpleaños tienen algo especial y este año no iba a ser menos.—su boca se curvó en una sonrisa—Este año os he pedido que vengáis disfrazados de un juego que se ha hecho muy famoso, entonces...—hizo una pausa para generar drama—¡Vamos a recrear una partida en esta casa! Así que quien quiera jugar que coja lo que hay en las bandejas detrás mío y espere por aquí, ahora explicaré cómo será.—Se bajó entonces de la mesa, complacido.

⍣ ೋ⍣ ೋ⍣ ೋ

Entre tanto que los invitados comenzaban a organizarse para el juego, Deidara aprovechó para rellenar la comida y la bebida que faltaba. Se había acercado a una de las mesas con varias bandejas de sándwiches y otras comidas, las dejó encima de la mesa y comenzó a reponer los platos. Todo estaba tranquilo hasta que sintió una extraña presencia, que de un momento a otro, lo abrazó por la cintura, luego, puso un peso en su hombro, más bien, su cabeza.

—Con que aquí estabas—dijo una voz que conocía—te he estado buscando un rato—. Siguió, mientras le daba un beso en el cachete.

Todo el cuerpo de Deidara se tensó, no entendía qué estaba pasando, ni porqué el hermano del prometido de su «amo» estaba haciendo esto, pero por algún motivo se había bloqueado y no podía soltar ni una sola palabra.

—¿Estás bien?—Preguntó

él, antes de darle la vuelta sin permiso. Cuando vio de lo que se trataba, se puso más pálido de lo que era.

—Yo... yo... — Pero por mucho que lo intentase no podía hablar.

—¡Dios mío, Deidara, lo siento tanto!—Itachi comenzó a hacer rápidas reverencias. —Lo siento de verdad, pensaba que eras mi novia.

El desconcierto de Deidara entonces se transformó a tranquilidad, quizás tanta que comenzó a reír. Dejando un poco confundido a Itachi, aunque no paraba de disculparse.

—No se preocupe, fue una equivocación, nada más.—Trató de quitarle hierro al asunto—. Y por favor, deje de disculparse tanto—. Se acercó entonces al pelinegro, tratando de que parase de moverse de arriba abajo.

Acto seguido, le dio una sonrisa a Itachi, para luego hacerle un gesto de que debía de seguir con sus quehaceres, este solo asintió, a su vez estiraba la mano, que sin querer chocó con la del rubio. Deidara la apartó rápidamente, antes de musitar un «perdón».

—No tienes que pedir disculpas, he sido yo otra vez—Los dos se miraban a los ojos—. ¿Puedo ayudarte a rellenar la mesa o con los platos? Quiero compensarte por el mal rato.

—Oh no, no se preocupe. Usted es un invitado, no debe trabajar sino disfrutar de la fiesta.

Pero el Uchiha mayor no se dio por vencido, tratando seriamente de recompensar su error con el rubio. Intentó de muchas maneras que el de ojos azules le dejase ayudar, pero cada vez que trataba de agarrar alguna cosa, el áureo rápidamente conseguía quitársela. Itachi se había quedado maravillado de las habilidades de su acompañante. Pero como se había dicho antes, el Uchiha mayor no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados, así que aprovechó un pequeño despiste para agarrar algunas bandejas o platos que todavía él no había rellenado, agrupándolos y sujetándolos contra su cuerpo.

—¿Esto va a la cocina verdad?

—De verdad que se lo agradezco, pero no tiene que hacer nada para compensarme.

—Lo siento, pero ya es demasiado tarde—señaló los platos con los ojos.

Deidara dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en su cara, para luego suspirar derrotado.

—Sígame entonces.

Los dos caminaron hacía la cocina, Itachi detrás del blondo, que lo guiaba por la casa, cuando entraron, el del pelo largo dejó los platillos encima de la encimera, para después apoyarse en ella, justo al lado, Deidara comenzaba nuevamente a rellenar las bandejas para continuar con su trabajo. El pelinegro lo observaba de arriba abajo, apreciándolo. Hasta que Deidara lo miró de reojo, sin dejar de hacer sus quehaceres.

—No tiene que seguir aquí, puede irse ya. Muchas gracias por la ayuda.

—Primero, no me trates de usted. No creo ser mucho más mayor que tú. —Hizo una pausa—. Segundo, lo que hice no estuvo bien, sino me dejas ayudarte ahora, en otro momento te devolveré el favor.

El rubio solo suspiró para después negar con la cabeza, estaba trabajando y no podía contestarle a un huésped y menos alguien que pronto sería familia directa de su «amo», pero realmente lo que él quería era simplemente dejar el tema y decirle que por favor le dejase hacer su trabajo. No obstante, no soltó ninguna sola palabra más sobre el tema y terminó por hacer una pequeña reverencia para salir con su trabajo. Dejando a un Itachi pensativo en la cocina.

⍣ ೋ⍣ ೋ⍣ ೋ

Las reglas habían sido explicadas, los papeles repartidos y ahora todo el mundo se disponía a recorrer la casa del cumpleañero, realizando las tareas correspondientes y los acertijos para ganar. Por su parte, Naruto se encontraba solo, había dejado de lado a sus amigos y se encontraba en mitad del pasillo de la segunda planta de su casa. Frenéticamente se movía de un lado a otro, intentando simular que estaba asustado, cuando la realidad era que él era uno de los impostores.

Siguió recorriendo el lugar, había matado ya a dos personas y se sentía muy orgulloso de no haber sido descubierto. Una de las normas era que todos debían llevar dos pistolas pequeñas de agua, pero solo los impostores podían usarla para simular el asesinato al mojar al otro. A Naruto le quedaban al menos dos disparos más para terminar la primera. Siguió caminando hasta que escuchó a su lado una puerta abrirse, como acto reflejo, sacó su arma y apretó el gatillo, mojando a la persona que salía de la habitación.

—¡¿Qué haces maldito _Dobe_?!

—¡¿A quién llamas _«dobe», teme_?!—Sin pensarlo dos veces, volvió a levantar la pistola y descargó todo el agua que le quedaba.

—Oye, para, para.—Sasuke se movía de un lado a otro, intentando evitar el chorro. Cuando se terminó, se acercó a Naruto a punto de comenzar una pelea, pero no pudo.

—Acabo de ver a Naruto disparando a alguien—. Gaara hablaba por el walkie talkie que tenían todos para comunicarse. Al oír esto el blondo se movió lentamente hacia detrás. Viendo a el pelirrojo acompañado de Sakura. Los dos sonreían con malicia.

—¿Ves como eres un idiota?

Naruto volvió a girarse hacía el Uchiha.

—Me habrán pillado, pero no me arrepiento de nada.—Le sacó el dedo medio.

Un rato después todos estaban en la mesa, rodeándola.

—¡Eso no puede contar como prueba, Sasuke ni siquiera jugaba!

—Lo que tú digas impostor—Gaara le sacaba la lengua.

—Ha estado raro toda la hora, tiene sentido—. Comentaba alguien—. Yo creo que es él.

—Claro que no, claro que no. ¡Falacias!

—Te aguantas, a ver jugado bien—. Hinata hablaba.

—¡Pues muy bien, vais a perder!, De lo único que soy culpable es de haber matado a ese teme y ha sido la mejor decisión de mi vida.—Naruto cruzó los brazos molesto.

Tras un gran consenso, echaron a Naruto, que resultó ser uno de los impostores. Luego el juego siguió su curso, pero prontamente el otro impostor también fue descubierto.

Estuvieron jugando durante varias horas, todos parecían divertirse, pero la noche había caído y las ocupaciones de todos se volvían a hacer presentes. Así fue como ahora el rubio se encontraba despidiendo a todos y dando las gracias, una y otra vez. Cuando todo ese paripé término, se sentó en uno de los sillones de su sala, con las piernas abiertas y encorvado hacia delante. Suspiró pesadamente, aunque adorase la fiesta y estar con gente, todo el día de hoy le había cansado demasiado. También se sentía un poco triste, pues aunque no fuera alguien que despreciaba los regalos, ninguno de sus amigos le había dejado lo que él más deseaba, es más, ya hasta lo daba por perdido. Volvió a suspirar, luego puso un puchero, no sabía qué más podría hacer para conseguir esa edición especial antes de que se acabasen las existencias. Mientras pensaba, alguien se sentó a su lado.

—¿Qué?

Fue lo único que dijo antes de que Naruto girase la cabeza para ver quien era.

—¿No te has ido todavía?

—Nah, tenía que darte mi regalo.

—¿Tú dándome un regalo?—Naruto lo miró con mala cara.

—¿No lo quieres? Bien, lo venderé.—Sasuke se levantó entonces, llevaba una bolsa negra colgando de su mano izquierda.

—No, no. Eso no es lo que quería decir—. Le agarró del brazo que tenía libre.

Sasuke solo sonrió para sus adentros, se dio la vuelta y le entregó el regalo. Naruto lo tomó rápidamente y lo sacó, rasgando el envoltorio de manera apresurada, realmente estaba intrigado por lo que el pelinegro le había regalado, lo que no se esperaba es que fuera lo que tenía ante sus ojos.

—Es... Es...—No le salían palabras, solo movía los ojos desde Sasuke al regalo una y otra vez—. ¿Cómo lo sabías?

—Quizás hice mis investigaciones.—Subió y bajó los hombros.

—¡Gracias, gracias!—Naruto dejó la caja rosa en el sofá y abrazó al pelinegro.

—¿Sabes lo que es respetar el espacio ajeno? No me toques.

El de ojos azules se separó rápidamente, luego le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro.

—Me emocioné, me regalaste lo que más quería. ¿Cómo quieres que reaccione si no?—Le recriminó

Sasuke solo rodó los ojos, luego se fue, dejando nuevamente al rubio con su regalo. Naruto entonces lo agarró, mirándolo una vez más de arriba a abajo, su ansiada y preciosa figura de edición limitada, su manga, su cd... ¡todo firmado! Sonrió y se fue corriendo a su habitación, tenía mucho que leer y escuchar esta noche. 


	5. Capítulo 5

—Vamos despierta—Alguien o algo hablaba.—Vas a llegar tarde sino lo haces. ¿No querrás eso verdad?—Pero los intentos no parecían funcionar.

Por otro lado, un rubio dormía plácidamente en su cama, ignorando lo que le estaban diciendo.

—¿Todavía no te has levantado verdad? Me vas poner triste ¿no querrás eso, cierto?—Preguntaba en tono meloso.—Oh, venga, no puedes seguir durmiendo, estás perdiendo un día maravilloso.

No había forma de conseguir que el blondo abriese los ojos, todos los intentos estaban siendo opacados por los ronquidos que este estaba musitando. Mientras tanto, Deidara observaba la situación con sorna. Todos los días, entre semana, ocurría lo mismo; Entraba a la habitación, veía a Naruto durmiendo como un tronco y la alarma extraña de su teléfono sonaba y sonaba hasta que este se la apagaba. Se acercó, entonces a la cama, zarandeando al aúreo y volviendo a hacer el ritual de cada mañana.

—Venga, venga. El desayuno ya está y llegarás tarde.

Naruto se movió incomodo, balbuceando entre sueños. Esto no hizo que Deidara desistiera, siguió moviéndole con más fuerza hasta que consiguió su cometido.

El Uzumaki, se estiró, bostezando en el proceso, luego, se sobó un ojo, mientras se desperezaba y movía el cuello lentamente de un lado a otro. Se notaba que seguía completamente dormido, pues estaba mirando a la nada con una expresión embobada. Por instinto, pero como era obvio, sin saber que estaba haciendo realmente, se levantó de la cama y fue hacia el baño. Un rato después salió, bajo la atenta mirada de Deidara, y se sentó nuevamente en la cama.

—Buenos días.—Pronunció.

—Buenos días.

—¿No puedo dormir un rato más?—Preguntó fastidiado.

—Poder puedes, pero eso significaría que llegarías tarde a clase y te comerías el desayuno frio.

Volvió a poner una mueca de fastidio, a la par que estiraba su mano para agarrar su teléfono y levantarse de la cama nuevamente, dirigiéndose y saliendo por la puerta. El blondo mayor solo lo siguió hasta llegar al comedor. Naruto ya se encontraba sentado, trasteando y escribiendo con su móvil, esperando a que Dei le sirviera el desayuno que estaba tapado debajo de la bandeja.

—Explícame porqué sigues teniendo esa alarma tan desagradable cuando nunca te despierta.—decía mientras le colocaba la comida.

Naruto quitó su vista del teléfono, matando con la mirada a su acompañante.

—Oír la voz de _Uryû Ishida_ cada mañana es lo que me da ganas de vivir.

—Ni siquiera la oyes, siempre te tengo que levantar yo porque es ineficaz.

El rubio menor abrió la boca con sorpresa, mientras ponía su mano encima de la pantalla de su teléfono, a su vez pronunciaba «No le hagas caso cariño, eres el mejor». La cara de Deidara, por su parte, era un cuadro.

—Bueno, cállate ya y come. Se te hará tarde.

El pequeño solo lo remedó, a la vez que rodaba los ojos. Acto seguido, volvió a trastear su teléfono, esta vez para poner un video en _youtube_ , que veía cada mañana cuando desayunaba. En el momento que metió su primer trozo en su boca, Deidara suspiró con tranquilidad.

—Volveré cuando termines.

—Vahle.—Pronunció como pudo.

⍣ ೋ⍣ ೋ⍣ ೋ

Como cada mañana, Deidara preparaba el desayuno de su «amo», se lo servía y luego se ocupaba de los labores que le concernían hasta que el pequeño rubio terminaba de comer, después, tenía que estar encima de Naruto hasta que estuviese dentro del coche. Y esto solo pasaba los días que este tenía clases, los días que no, era toda una odisea saber que haría el de ojos azules y que no, incluso aunque fuera un poco más flexible el horario.

Ahora, se encontraba en la puerta de la casa, viendo como el Uzumaki entraba al coche, no sin antes saludar al chofer, y se marchaba por el camino de piedras que caracterizaba el jardín delantero de la casa de la familia Namikaze. Inhaló fuertemente, para luego entrar nuevamente a la vivienda y continuar con su día a día. Esperando que fuera tranquilo.

⍣ ೋ⍣ ೋ⍣ ೋ

Siempre que se quedaba despierto por la noche jugando videojuegos, leyendo o haciendo cualquier cosa que no implicase dormir, aprovechaba el camino entre su casa y el instituto para echar una cabezadita. El problema es que, cuando el conductor lo despertaba, estaba mucho más adormilado que cuando no dormía, por lo que ahora se encontraba caminando como un muerto por los pasillos de la institución con la intención de llegar a su aula perder o entrar en otra. Por suerte, lo consiguió, pero para problema, sus amigos ya habían llegado.

—Buenos días.—Saludó, a la vez que bostezaba, tiraba su mochila encima del pupitre, se sentaba y se echaba para delante, apoyando su cabeza encima de sus manos, en la mesa.

—El alma de la fiesta ha llegado—Gaara, como siempre, trataba de molestar al rubio, pero este ni siquiera se movió.

—Buenos días, Naruto—Hinata saludaba, esta se encontraba frente a ellos apoyada de espaldas en el pupitre de delante.

Al poco rato, llegó Sakura, quien se sentó al lado de donde se encontraba la Hyuuga. Llevaba una lata de algún refresco en la mano.

—¿Te has vuelto a quedar despierto hasta tarde jugando?

—Seguramente estaba muy ocupado pensando en Sasuke.—Respondió el pelirrojo.

Ahí fue cuando Naruto levantó la cabeza como un rayo, clavándole dagas con los ojos a su amigo. Las otras dos chicas rieron.

—Oh venga, me has estado hablando de él desde el día de tu cumpleaños.—Gaara se rodaba, encarando al blondo—Que sí Sasuke me regaló esto, que sí Sasuke aquello.—Trataba de imitar su voz.

—¿En serio?—Los ojos de Hinata se iluminaron.—¿Ya os lleváis bien?,¿Te gusta?—la emoción se notaba en su voz.

—¡No!

—Sasuke y Naruto sentados en un árbol, dándose besitos—El de ojos acuamarina tiraba besitos en la cara de Naruto.

—¿Qué tienes cinco años?— Se pronunció Sakura, riéndose.

—¡Oye, no lo defiendas!

Naruto solo miraba la situación mala cara, quería pegarle un estacazo con el estuche que tenía encima de la mesa, y, en realidad, no sabía porque se estaba conteniendo en no hacerlo. Quizás, por el sueño que todavía tenía.

—No, pero, en serio. ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado entre vosotros dos?—Hinata estaba ansiosa por saber.

—No ha pasado nada. Nos seguimos odiando.

—Pero te regaló la edición especial que tanto querías.

—¿Y eso que prueba?

—Si te odiase no te hubiera regalado nada—Sakura mencionaba.

La expresión del blondo hoy no cambiaba del desagrado. A la par, miraba a la pelirrosa con una cara de «¿en serio?»

—¡Oigan, basta! No quiero hablar de ese idiota.

—¿Ahora es «idiota»?—Naruto inhaló al escuchar a su amigo hablar—Pensaba que era «teme». Tienen hasta apodos amorosos ya.—Gaara apoyó su cara en sus manos, poniendo cara de encanto.

—¡¿Desde cuando eso es un mote?!,¡Es un insulto!—Se levantó, ya comenzando a desesperarse.

—Seguro que sois de esas parejas que le gusta el _BDSM_ y el hablar sucio.—Tapó su boca con las manos, tratando de parecer sorprendido, pero no podía aguantarse la risa.

Hinata, entonces, pegó un chillido, a la par que también tapaba su boca. Esto no pasó desapercibido por muchos de los estudiantes que ya se encontraban en el aula, los cuales se le quedaron mirando, pero no le importó mucho, pues ella ya se había ido al mundo de la imaginación.

—¿Os podéis callar?—Alguien que se encontraba a un par de escritorios de ellos, preguntó.

El grupo miró hacía el sonido. Se trataba de un chico que ellos conocían muy bien, tenía expresión de molestia, las manos detrás de su cabeza y los miraba de reojo.

—Estamos hablando de cosas importantes, Shikamaru.

—La verdad es que no veo que tiene de importante el que todos nos enteremos de la vida amorosa de Naruto.

El nombrado solo se tapó la cara con las palmas, mientras soltaba un pequeño quejido.

—Cállate y ven a ayudarnos, que tú tienes experiencia saliendo con gente mayor.

—Que tu hermana no te oiga.—Gaara solo remedó lo que decía. —Además, no es mi asunto.

—Eres el peor cuñado que he tenido nunca.

—Cuéntaselo a quien le interese.

El resto de los presentes no pudieron evitar estallar en risa y mucho más cuando el pelirrojo hinchó los mofletes en modo de ''enfado''. Gaara siempre molestaba a todo el mundo, le encantaba mofarse de la gente, pero muy pocas personas conseguían contratacar al pelirrojo y ganarle en una batalla. Así que eso era un plato con buen sabor cuando ocurría.

Estuvieron un rato más hablando del tema, riéndose e incordiándose entre ellos, así es como estuvieron durante la hora entera hasta que tocó el timbre y todos los alumnos que quedaban fuera del aula comenzaron a entrar. El escuadrón de Naruto no pudo evitar, como todas las mañanas, quedarse observando las escaleras que estaban en medio de cada pupitre, esperando a que alguien subiera. De un momento a otro, una pareja de chicos subía entre risas y toqueteos, que, desde fuera, se veían un tanto extraños.

—Hablando de homosexuales.—El del Kanji encima del ojo izquierdo se pronunciaba mientras tenía su puño apoyado en una de sus mejillas.

—¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no somos pareja?—Comentaba un chico de pelo castaño

Kiba Inuzuka era uno de los muchos compañeros que Naruto tenía en clase. No era un mal chico, y solía convivir con el grupo de amigos del blondo. No obstante, desde hacía un par de años, todo aquel que no fuera ciego podría haber notado un cambio en él. Todos ellos eran amigos desde pequeños, llevaban juntos desde la guardería y habían ingresado a la misma escuela. No era secreto de nadie que tanto Naruto como Gaara eran gays, y tampoco era algo que tratasen de esconder, pero mucha gente pensaba que ellos eran los únicos en el grupo con ese tipo de gustos más musculosos, mientras que el Inuzuka, siempre había hablado sobre tetas y culos sin ningún reparo, no era hasta hacía no mucho, que todo el grupo había comenzado a pensar que era solamente una tapadera y es que, cada vez que veían al chico perro al lado de su otro amigo, Shino Aburame, su actitud cambiaba de una manera abismal. Y aunque era cierto que siempre lo negaban, tachando que eran cosas de amigos, nadie estaba tan seguro de eso ya.

—Deja ya de negar lo obvio y metete en sus pantalones.—Naruto reía—Y sino, que lo haga Shino, que también se le ve con ganas.

El nombrado, a diferencia de Kiba, era muy extraño que cayera dentro de sus mofas, este tan solo se dedicaba a mirarlos con disgusto y poco más. Esto no hacía que fuesen menos amigos.

Tras esto, no les quedó más remedio que cesar su momento de diversión, el primer profesor del día había llegado y debían de comenzar la tediosa y aburrida jornada de clases.

⍣ ೋ⍣ ೋ⍣ ೋ

Deidara estaba en el cuarto del pequeño Uzumaki, estaba recogiendo la habitación y colocando todo para que se viera impecable. Mientras hacía la cama, observó el pequeño reloj de pared, el cual marcaba las diez y media de la mañana. Realmente recoger el cuarto de Naruto era una de las tareas que más tardaba en hacer, pues el nombrado era un desastre, y aunque le recogiera la habitación día, tras día, siempre aparecía siendo una leonera a la mañana siguiente. Cuando terminó de alisar las sábanas, levantó los brazos hacia arriba, desperezándose en el proceso y oyendo como algunas de sus vertebras crujían. Siguió haciendo ese pequeño ejercicio, hasta que alguien llamó a la puerta.

—Dei, te buscan abajo.—Le comunicó otra de las trabajadoras, la cual había abierto y tenía la cabeza entre el hueco de la entrada.

El rubio no pudo evitar mirarla con desconcierto, pero rápidamente se le pasó, pensando que podía ser algún compañero suyo que necesitase ayuda, a fin de cuentas, él era el encargado jefe. Asintió lentamente, a la par que se acercaba donde la chica y salía junto a ella de la habitación, bajando las escaleras. Fue entonces cuando la confusión de hacía un momento se había convertido en terror, al ver postrado a un pelinegro, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, en la entrada.

—¿Señorito Uchiha?— Por algún motivo, tenía cierta idea de porque él se encontraba ahí, pero no podía ser descortés.

—¡Hey, Dei!, ¿Cómo estás?

—Estoy... bien—lo dijo poco convencido—¿Qué es lo que le trae por aquí?

—Dejamos algo pendiente el otro día en la fiesta.—Deidara se tensó.—Así que venía a invitarte a salir dado que no me dejaste ayudarte.

El rubio tragó saliva, ¿realmente le estaba pasando esto?

—Yo...—Trató de decir,

—No tiene que ser ahora, puedo esperar si te pillo en mal momento.

—Es que tengo trabajo todo el día. Lo siento—soltó una pequeña risa.

—¿Y mañana?

—También trabajo.—movió sus manos desesperado—.No hay día que no trabaje, soy sirviente.

—Puedo hablar con Minato y Kushina para que te dejen un día libre.

Deidara no sabía donde meterse, ni que otra excusa ponerle. Sabía que si le decía que no, directamente, podría correr algún riesgo, así que se encontraba entre la espada y la pared.

—Señorito Uchiha, lo siento mucho, pero tengo que seguir trabajando antes de que lleguen. Así que si me disculpa—Le hizo una pequeña reverencia, antes de irse sin dejar que pudiera responder.

No obstante, Itachi no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados, por lo que corrió detrás de él, al igual que aquel día, volviendo al mismo punto, la cocina. Deidara, que pronto había sentido la presencia del pelinegro detrás suya, apretó los puños tratando de calmarse, a la vez que cerraba los ojos y tomaba aire, luego se volteó, mirándole con una decepción que no pudo ocultar.

—Sé que estoy siendo demasiado pesado, pero no puedo quitarme de la cabeza que te hice pasar un momento horrible—se notaba la preocupación en su tono.—No puedo simplemente olvidar esto como si nada.

El Uchiha mayor se había colocado muy cerca de Deidara, mirándolo a los ojos, el blondo se había quedado sin palabras. La intensidad con la que se contemplaban era inmensa, el áureo entonces titubeó

—Hable con ellos entonces.—profirió bajito.

La expresión de Itachi entonces se suavizó, incluso sacando una sonrisa, que cautivó a Deidara. Y es que nadie, ni incluso él, podía negar que los Uchihas tenían una belleza innata.

—Gracias.—Soltó sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro—Iré a hablar con ellos, ya te avisaré.

El de pelo dorado asintió, todavía poco convencido. Las tornas habían cambiado y ahora quien dejaba al otro atónito y solo era el pelinegro.

⍣ ೋ⍣ ೋ⍣ ೋ

Lo que todo estudiante ansía durante todo el tiempo es el final de las clases, y como en esta historia no somos malas personas, nuestros protagonistas ya en se encontraban en la última hora del día. El maestro que siempre les tocaba a esa hora, solía llegar tarde siempre, por lo que más que dar alguna lección, perdían el tiempo charlando, mientras esperaban a que entrase por la puerta. Como siempre, cuando llegaba la última materia, los alumnos solían mirar con nerviosismo el reloj, para saber cuanto falta para que sonase el timbre. En el momento que sonó, un gran estruendo se escuchó por todo el aula, alumnos que habían recogido sus cosas con antelación salían corriendo hacía la libertad, otros aprovechaban para volver a hablar y así hasta que cada uno estaba ya en el portal central de la institución.

Nuestro protagonista salía junto a su squad, pero esta vez una rubia se había unido a ellos. Ino Yamanaka era el nombre de esta chica, era la mejor amiga de Sakura y de vez en cuando pasaba tiempo con el grupo, ya que compartía la misma afición que Gaara, la moda. Así pues, esta, se encontraba agarrada en el brazo izquierdo del pelirrojo y su cuerpo estaba inclinado hacía él. Los dos estaban hablando, mientras se dirigían hacía la salida.

Ino, aparte de tener los ojos azules y el pelo rubio, tenía también un novio, el cual le estaba esperando en el gran portón de metal que la escuela poseía. Así fue, como un pelinegro observaba a su novia, abrazar cariñosamente a un pelirrojo, y como es obvio, no le gustó el panorama. Con paso acelerado y firme, se dirigió hacía donde se encontraban estos dos y sin ningún tipo de pudor, agarró a Gaara del cuello de la camisa del uniforme. El resto al presenciar dicha escena, se quedó de piedra.

—¿Qué crees que haces toqueteando a mi novia?

Una expresión socarrona apareció en el semblante de Gaara. ¿Qué cojones estaba pasando y quien era este heterosexual que le estaba rindiendo cuentas? Sin previo aviso empujó al chico, quedándose los dos cara a cara. Retándose con la mirada.

—¡Basta Sai!, ¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo?—Ino se metió en medio, encarando al nombrado.

—La verdadera pregunta es quien se cree él robando novias.

Los otros cuatro presentes admiraban la situación con confusión e ironía, esto que estaba pasando no podía ser real. Gaara entonces soltó una gran carcajada, para luego meterse entre Ino y Sai, acercándose al oído del último.

—Me gusta más un pene de lo que le podrá gustar jamás a tu novia.— murmuró cerca de su oreja, para luego darle un lametón.

La ira del pelinegro entonces salió a flote, apartando bruscamente al de ojos aguamarina de él, haciendo que cayese para detrás y aprovechando ese despiste, lo empotró contra la pared más cercana, nuevamente agarrándolo del cuello.

—¡Dios mío!, estoy cachondísimo, pero no creo que este sea el sitio correcto para hacer este tipo de prácticas, querido.—No paraba de reír mientras hablaba.

El otro, solamente frunció el ceño, mientras con asco quitaba su mano de encima y agarraba la de su novia.

—Vámonos, ahora.— Dijo seriamente, a la vez que arrastraba a Ino.

Todos se quedaron estupefactos ante tal escena, excepto Gaara, que realmente había disfrutado de lo acontecido. Se colocó bien el uniforme, a la par sus amigos se acercaban a él.

—¿Qué ha sido eso?—Sakura preguntaba confusa.

—No lo sé, pero cuanta tensión sexual he visto.—Hinata, como siempre, soltando comentarios fuera de lugar.

—Lo único que sé, es que Ino debería de cambiarse de novio.—Naruto hablaba y todos asintieron.

Rápidamente, revisaron a Gaara, cuando vieron que estaba bien en todos los sentidos, salieron del recinto, esperando cada uno sus coches o despidiéndose, porque iban caminando. Los dos chicos, que eran los que se habían quedado esperando, tuvieron un silencio absoluto, no obstante, en menos de un segundo Naruto estaba abrazando a un Gaara ''nervioso''.

—¿Estás bien?

—Naruto, tengo una erección ahora mismo, ¿Cómo crees que estoy?

—Iugh—rápidamente se apartó de él—Soy cien por cien gay, pero no me gusta saber que el mini Gaara está alegre.

El de pelo caoba lo miró, acto seguido los dos estaban partiéndose de la risa. Ciertamente el día de hoy había sido muy extraño, pero eso no quitaba que dentro de lo raro, no pudieran pasárselo bien. 


End file.
